Rumbo a una nueva vida
by BitternessSweet
Summary: Cambar de ciudad indefinidamente, comenzar la universidad y enamorarme de Edward Cullen...-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿Del tío más egocéntrico, idiota y guapo que jamás haya visto? ¡Ni en broma!- ExB Todos Humanos "Mal summary"
1. Cambios

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Resumen: Cambar de ciudad indefinidamente, comenzar la universidad y enamorarme de Edward Cullen...-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿Del tío más egocéntrico, idiota y guapo que jamás haya visto? ¡Ni en broma!- (ExB Todos Humanos)**_

* * *

Cap. 1: El cambio

Mi vida era perfecta. Tenía dos amigas maravillosas, unos padres a los que amo y un perrito cariñoso. Vivía en Forks, un pequeño pueblo donde casi nunca sale el sol. Acababa de graduarme y me iba a una universidad muy prestigiosa de Phoenix con mis mejores amigas y allí al fin conocería a sus novios de los que tanto me hablan.

Soy Isabella Marie Swan, pero como odio mi nombre todos me dicen Bella, soy una chica normal, ojos chocolates, pelo marrón a la altura de la cintura, estatura media, delgada… una chica del montón, en cambio mis dos amigas Alice y Rosalie parecen modelos.

Mary Alice Brandon parece un duendecillo, ojos color azul y pelo negro corto y con cada punta mirando en una dirección, es un torbellino y maniática de las compras, podría pasarse todo un día entero de compras y aun así estar hiperactiva, agota a cualquiera. Sueña con ser una famosa diseñadora en un futuro. De hecho en la universidad va a estudiar diseño.

Rosalie Lillian Hale es alta, pelo rubio y largo, ojos azul cielo, son de las típicas chicas que opacarían a la modelo más hermosa del planeta, a ella también le gustan las compras pero aunque parezca mentira a Rose lo que de verdad le apasionan es la mecánica, adora los coches. Ella quiere formar una guardería y ser profesora de niños pequeños.

Rose tiene un hermano gemelo al cual no conozco por que vive en Phoenix con los primos de Alice. Aun no los conozco y por eso estoy ansiosa por poder llegar para ver a Jasper, el hermano de Rose y futuro novio de Alice (sí digo lo de futuro porque mi amiga quedó prendada de él desde que vio una foto suya y decidió que sería su novio y dijo algo así como "Él es lo que he estado esperando"), Emmet, el primo de Alice y prometido de Rose y Edward, hermano de Emmet y primo de Alice. La verdad es que no sé nada de ellos solo vi una foto de Jasper y Emmet de hace años.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Baja tu lindo culo de las nubes que tenemos un largo viaje y vamos a perder el avión!- Grito Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Como vamos a perderlo si aún faltan más de dos horas y ya casi llegamos al aeropuerto- Dije algo molesta.

Alice me había hecho levantarme ala tres de la madrugada aun sabiendo que el avión no salía hasta las 6:30 de la mañana, pero así es Alice, siempre se sale con la suya.

-Alice por favor deja de gritar y saltar dentro del coche que es muy temprano y quiero dormir- Gimoteo Rose desde los asientos traseros medio dormida.

-Perdón pero yo no fui la que se quedo hasta tarde discutiendo con Emmet por teléfono sobre cual de sus coches ganaría una carrera- dijo Alice en tono de burla

- ¡Alice! Sabes que mi bebe es mucho más rápido que el jeep de Em- Dijo Rose en tono ofendido

-Rose todos sabemos que tu maravilloso BMW rojo es muy potente, pero por favor, ¿podrían dejar de gritar? Tengo dolor de cabeza-Dije mirando a Alice y Rose

-Claro Bells, tranquila- Dijo Alice sonriendo- Además ya hemos llegado al aeropuerto-Dijo bajando de la parte trasera del taxi junto con Rose.

-Gracias- Le dije al taxista después de bajar del auto y coger mis maletas

- bueno chicas, vamos a embarcar dentro de una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos así que creo que deberíamos ir facturando el equipaje y luego mirar por la terminal q debemos subir al avión…

-Alice tranquila, respira que te vas a ahogar- Dijo Rose riendo- Sabemos que tienes ganas de ver a Jazz pero si te da un ataque no podrás verlo, así que mejor tranquilízate y respira.

Me reí un buen rato solo de acordarme de la cara que puso Alice cuando Rose le dijo eso, fue muy cómico pero aun así en cuarenta minutos lo teníamos todo facturado y sabíamos que la terminal era la 18.

Teníamos toda una hora antes de que, dieran el aviso por megafonía para los pasajeros del vuelo 12 con destino a Phoenix, así que decidimos comer algo. Poco después embarcamos en el avión con rumbo a mi nueva vida.

**Soy nueva en esto así que porfitaas darme una oportunidad y dejar algunos Reviews y así m decís si os gusta, me queréis matar o m dais un premio x esta historia =P**

**Gracias a los q las leáis ^^ **

**Bsts para todos. **

**Pussy****Sweet****Cullen **

* * *

Hola!! =)


	2. El Encuentro

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Resumen: Cambar de ciudad indefinidamente, comenzar la universidad y enamorarme de Edward Cullen...-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿Del tío más egocéntrico, idiota y guapo que jamás haya visto? ¡Ni en broma!- (ExB Todos Humanos)**_

* * *

Cap. 2: El encuentro

Pase todo el camino leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas, mi libro favorito, y de vez en cuando encendía mi ipod y escuchaba algo de Debussy hasta que me quede dormida.

Alice me llamo para avisarme de que ya estábamos llegando y nos teníamos que abrochar los cinturones para aterrizar.

Cuando estábamos bajando del avión estaba muy nerviosa, y ni siquiera sabía por qué, estaba pensando en como serian Jasper, Emmet y Edward cuando choque con algo duro, levante la vista para encontrarme con un muchacho de ojos y cabellos negros y piel morena, que miraba con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en sus carnosos labios.

-L-lo siento…- fue todo lo que pude decir sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían.

-No pasa nada, si quieres te puedo ayudar a salir- Dijo el muchacho cogiendo mi equipaje de mano.

-No hace falta, mis amigas deben de estar por aquí – dije mirando alrededor para ver si veía a Alice o a Rose, pero no vi a ninguna de ellas

- Por favor, déjame que te ayude, no queremos que te choques con alguien más- dijo sonriendo y sentí como mis mejillas se volvían de color rojo, así que solo pude asentir

- Gracias- Dijo el

Empezó a caminar cuando llegamos a la terminal me gire para ver al muchacho que tendría más o menos mi edad o un año mayor.

-Gracias por ayudarme y siento mucho lo de antes, no te vi- Dije mirándolo a los ojos

- Ha sido todo un placer ayudarte…

-Bella, me llamo Bella- dije mientras le ofrecía la mano

-Encantando, yo me llamo Jacob, pero dime Jake- Dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la mía y me daba el equipaje.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!- Grito la voz chillona de un duendecillo y yo puse los ojos en blanco mientras Jake reía por lo bajo.

- Bueno Bella veo que tu amiga te reclama, sería bueno volvernos a ver, te doy mi número y si necesitas algo me llamas, ¿Sí?- Dijo Jake dándome un pequeño papelito con un número de teléfono.

- Claro Jake, un día de estos te llamare- dije sonriendo

-¡Isabella! ¡Mueve tu culo hacia aquí ahora mismo!- Volvió a gritar la duendecillo a lo que yo le respondí con un gesto de paciencia

- Adiós Jake, ya nos veremos, encantada de conocerte y siento lo del incidente- Dije mientras me giraba para ir hacia donde estaban las chicas con dos muchachos. Supuse que serian Emmet y Jasper.

-Alice, ¿nadie te dijo que es de mala educación interrumpir cuando las personas están hablando?- Dije con verdadero fastidio

- Sip, creo que si me lo dijeron, pero es que quiero que conozcas a los chicos-dijo Alice sonriendo-Por cierto, hablando de chicos, ¿Quién era él?- Me guiño y Rose se rio

-Alice, déjala luego nos lo contara todo, ¿verdad Bells?-dijo Rose aun riendo

-Claro, claro, como queráis- Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. Alguien se aclaro la garganta sonoramente para llamar nuestra atención.

- Perdón chicos- Dijo Alice dirigiéndose a los dos muchachos. Uno era muy musculoso y alto, con ojos avellana y pelo negro en rizos. Realmente aquel chico intimidaba mucho. En cambio el otro chico era alto, rubio, ojos azul cielo, musculoso pero no tanto como el otro, definitivamente el era Jasper el gemelo de Rose.-Este es Jazz- Dijo Alice sonriendo hacia Jasper mientras lo cogía de la mano.

- Y este es Emmet-Dijo Rose señalando al otro muchacho quien sonreía dejando ver unos hoyuelos que le hacían parecerse a un niño de 6 años.

-Yo soy Bella, encantada de conoceros- dije sonriendo, a lo que Emmet se acerco y m dio un gran abrazo de oso y juro que escuche un hueso crujir-No…puedo…respirar…- fue todo lo que alcance a decir.

-Em bruto ¡suéltala!, la vas a matar-Dijo Rose a Emmet y mientras el m dejaba en el suelo ella le daba un zape muy sonoro.

-¡Auch!, Rose, ¿así es como me tratas después de tanto tiempo sin vernos?-Se quejo Em frotándose la nuca.

-¡Pero si casi la matas idiota!-Dijo Rose y luego se dirigió a mi- Bells, ¿estás bien?-

- Si Rose, estoy bien- Dije sonriendo- Pero necesito ir al baño- Dije sonrojándome y me gire con tanta mala suerte que me tropecé con mis propios pies y m caí"Bravo Bella la segunda vez en menos de una hora, tu nuevo record". Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que había caído encima de un Dios griego. Tenía el pecho y los brazos musculosos y olía verdaderamente bien, entonces la risa estruendosa de Emmet me hizo volver y darme cuenta que aun estábamos en el suelo, así que intente ponerme en pie con la ayuda de aquel Dios.

Mis mejillas estaban teñidas de un violento rojo y mire hacia el suelo.

-Valla Eddie, buena entrada la tuya- Dijo Em aun riendo.

-Emmet no me llames Eddie, sabes que lo odio- Dijo aquel Dios griego.

-Bueno Edward ella es Bella, Bella él es Edward- Dijo Alice con una picara sonrisa que me hizo tener miedo.

- Encantada- dije tendiéndole mi mano- y siento eso, a veces puedo llegar a ser muy torpe.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Edward estrechando mi mano- Y eso también lo veo, deberías tener más cuidado podrías acerté daño- Dijo poniendo una sonrisa torcida y por un segundo me olvide de respirar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándonos a Edward y a mí como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Me pregunto por qué seria.

**

* * *

**

Hola!!

**El segundo Cap. ya esta subido! =D Voy a intentar subir hasta el Cap. 5 esta semana pero no aseguro nada =P**

**Bueno pues dejen Reviews aun que sea para decirme que me vais a tirar tomates xD**

**Nos vemos en el próximo Cap. **

**Cuídense Besitos **

**PussySweetCullen**


	3. La Cena

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Resumen: Cambar de ciudad indefinidamente, comenzar la universidad y enamorarme de Edward Cullen...-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿Del tío más egocéntrico, idiota y guapo que jamás haya visto? ¡Ni en broma!- (ExB Todos Humanos)**_

* * *

Cap. 3: La cena

Cuando recogimos las maletas, nos dirigimos al apartamento que habíamos arrendado cerca de la universidad. Viviríamos las tres juntas, eso era una de las cosas que más me gustaban, que iba a vivir en un apartamento con mis mejores amigas, y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Llegamos a los diez minutos gracias a la loca conducción de Edward, ya que nos dijeron que era totalmente innecesario coger un taxi habiendo dos coches para llevarnos, así que yo y Alice fuimos en el Volvo plateado de Edward y Rose, Jasper y Emmet fueron en el Jeep de este ultimo.

Cuando entramos en el apartamento nos quedamos boquiabiertas, era perfecto. Muy espacioso, tenía 2 baños, 3 habitaciones, la cocina, el comedor y una salita.

Las chicas y yo nos fuimos a escoger la habitación y yo me quede con una que tenía un balcón y unas vistas a un pequeño parque que había junto al piso.

Estuve acomodando mis cosas cuando Alice entro dando saltitos.

-Bella, los chicos se fueron hace rato y hemos quedado en un restaurante italiano que hay por aquí cerca así que apúrate y haz lo que tengas que hacer, ¡que nos vamos a cenar!-dijo apenas sin respirar.

-Claro, solo dame unos minutos para que tome una ducha y m vista y me reúno con ustedes en la sala, ¿ok?- Dije sonriendo y Alice asintió saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando termine de arreglarme Salí y allí se encontraban las chicas y los chicos todos platicando amenamente sentados en los sillones.

-¡Bella! ¡Al fin, un poco más y me haces entrar a por ti! ¡¡Me muero de hambre!! ¡Vámonos!- dijo Emmet poniéndose en pie y arrastrándome hacia la salida- ¿No oyeron chicos? ¡Tengo ham-bre!- y dicho esto todos salimos hacia el restaurante.

El lugar no quedaba muy lejos, por lo que fuimos caminando.

Al llegar Alice se dirigió hacia una muchacha morena, con ojos color miel y delgada.

-Hola, tengo una reserva para seis personas a nombre de Alice Cullen- Dijo mi amiga sonriendo.

-Claro, acompáñenme y los llevo hacia su mesa- Dijo la muchacha y nos sentó en una mesa en una esquina. Al ratito llego otra vez la misma muchacha y se presento – Buenas noches. Me llamo Ángela y los voy a atender esta noche. ¿Quieren algo de beber?

- Si, todos tomaremos coca-cola, gracias- Dijo Alice sonriente y Ángela se fue para traernos nuestras bebidas.

-Aquí están. ¿Tienen pensado ya lo que van a tomar? – Dijo Ángela amistosa

-Yo quiero una ensalada Cesar- Dijo Rose sonriendo

- Yo querría otra por favor- Dijo Alice

-Yo quiero unos raviolis de setas, Gracias- Dije sonriendo

- Yo quiero otros raviolis por favor- Dijo Edward

-Emmet y yo tomaremos una pizza grande con extra de queso y carne, gracias- Dijo Jasper

- Ok, Enseguida vengo con tu pedido- Dijo Ángela y se fue.

- Bueno Bella- me voltee para ver a unas Alice y Rose Sonriendo con malicia y me dio un escalofrío- Dinos, ¿Quién era el muchacho del aeropuerto?-Pregunto Alice y yo me sonroje.

-Pues… era Jake, solo me ayudaba con el equipaje de mano para que no volviera a chocarme con nadie, ya que me paso con el- y dicho esto me sonroje al recordar la escena.

Se escucho la estruendosa risa de Emmet y las melodiosas risas de los demás.

-Ay Bella, Bella, no se te puede dejar ni un minuto sola ¿verdad?- Dijo Emmet riendo y a esto q llego Ángela con nuestros pedidos y empezamos a comer.

La comida estaba deliciosa y mientras comimos hablamos de cosas sin importancia como lo que habíamos estado haciendo en esos meses, el cómo nos fue la graduación y de cómo les iba a los chicos en la universidad.

Me sorprendí mucho al escuchar que Jasper estaba estudiando para ser Psicólogo, Emmet para preparador físico y Edward para medico. Y así transcurrió la noche.

Cuando terminamos de cenar los chicos caballerosamente pagaron y nos acompañaron hacia casa.

Pase todo el camino hablando con Edward y m sorprendí aun más cuando me dijo que le gustaba muchísimo Debussy y que leía casi los mismos libros que yo.

-Valla Edward, nunca hubiera pensado que a un chico como tú le gustaran ese tipo de música y de libros- Dije y casi al instante me arrepentí de haberlo dicho. El me miro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y una leja alzada

-¿Un chico como yo? ¿Como yo como? ¿Como yo de guapo, de inteligente, de divertido, de sexy…?- Dijo egocéntricamente y yo rodé los ojos.

- Edward, mejor olvida lo que dije, que no se te suba a la cabeza mejor.-Dije riendo- Bueno ya hemos llegado, gracias por acompañarnos chicos- Dije sonriendo- Buenas noches, descansen y se cuidan ¡eh!

-No hay de que Bella- Dijo Jasper- Claro, igual ustedes- Dijo sonriendo y se fueron y nosotras entramos en el apartamento.

-Dios estoy muerta me voy a la cama, hasta mañana chicas, descansen-Dije antes de girarme para irme a mi habitación.

- Igual tu Bells.-Dijo Rose

-Descansa- Dijo Alice y yo entre en mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y recogí mi pelo en una cola y me acosté en la cama para poco después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**

* * *

**

Holaa!!

**Siento la tardanza, pero no he podido actualizar antes =)**

**Espero poder subir pronto el cuarto capítulo, pero es que estoy sin inspiración y no sé cómo seguir la historia, así que si queréis dejarme alguna sugerencia yo las leeré y las meditare ^^**

**Y no olviden dejar sus Reviews q son la mejor inspiración **

**Besitos y cuídense**

**PussySweetCullen **


	4. De Compras

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.

_**Resumen: Cambar de ciudad indefinidamente, comenzar la universidad y enamorarme de Edward Cullen...-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿Del tío más egocéntrico, idiota y guapo que jamás haya visto? ¡Ni en broma!- (ExB Todos Humanos)**_

* * *

Cap. 4: De Compras

A la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco desorientada pero poco a poco me fui ubicando.

Fui hacia la cocina aun en pijama, y casi me caigo al pasar por el salón, si señores… yo y mi torpeza.

Hice el desayuno para todas ya que ellas aun dormían. Lo deje en el microondas y cuando yo termine fui a darme un baño y a vestirme, aun que aun no sabía el plan para hoy seguro q Alice tiene uno, apuesto lo que sea, a esta chica nunca se le escapa un día libre y menos si ay toda una ciudad a la que conocer.

Después estuve terminando de colocar todos mis libros, discos, etc.…

Estaba echada en mi cama cuando entro una efusiva Alice.

-¡Bella! ¿Verdad que Jasper es guapísimo? Hoy iremos de compras. He llamado a los chicos y dicen que vienen para enseñarnos donde está el centro comercial. Creo que hoy le diré a Jasper que me gusta mucho.- Suspiro y se sentó en mi cama y yo no pude decir palabra porque aun estaba asimilando lo que mi amiga acababa de decir.

-Alice, ¡TIA!, va a pensar que estás loca. Solo lo conoces de un día, ¿¿Cómo vas a decirle que te gusta??- Dijo Rose entrando y sentándose en el suelo- Bella… ¡Bella! La pobre se quedo en los de las compras- se rio.

-Ja, Ja. Muy graciosa Rose, pero es que ir con ustedes de compras no es una cosa q me apasione precisamente-Dije mirando a una Rose y una Alice con pucheros en sus rostros y yo tuve q contenerme por no reírme- oh, pobrecitas, ¿les di en el sentimiento? Perdónenme pero es la verdad, siempre que salimos de compras me obligan a comprar todo y mis pies terminan muertos.

-Ay ya Bella no seas tan quejica y prepárate por que nos vamos en media hora-Y dicho esto las dos desaparecieron y yo me quede sentada en la cama mirando la puerta.

¿Qué puedo hacer para librarme de ir? ¿Puedo fingir una enfermedad repentina? Puede que funcione, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Así que me metí en la cama aun vestida y me hice la dormida.

-Bella vámonos… ¿Bella?-Era Rose la que hablaba, bien a ella puede que si la engañe.

-¿Bella estas ay?... Isabella Swan si estas ay contesta ahora mismo- Esta vez fue Alice la que hablo, parecía enfadada y preocupada. Yo me reí para mis adentros pero continue cayada con los ojos cerrados.

No se escuchaba absolutamente nada así que pense que se habrian ido, pero por seguridad esperaria un tiempo más para salir de mi habitación… No, no se habian ido… Se escucharon algunos pasos y la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y yo maldije por que si era Alice me descubriria.

Alguien me destapo y me cogió en brazos y yo pegue un grito porque me asuste y abrí los ojos y lo que vi me hizo enrojecer súbitamente.

En la puerta de mi habitación había unas Alice y Rose sonrientes y unos Jasper y Edward confundidos. El que me tenía en brazos era Emmet quien sonreía divertido.

-¡Pero miren! Si nuestra Bella no está enfermita, solo fingía, ¿Bella porqué lo has hecho?-Dijo Emmet mientras salía de mi habitación aun conmigo en su hombro.

-¡¡Emmet!! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! No pienso ir de compras- dije dándole algunos suaves golpes en la espalda de Emmet-¡Bájame ya!

-Emmet ya no seas crio y bájala- dijo Edward quien ahora estaba a nuestro lado agarrándome para bajarme del hombro de su hermano.

-Eddie eres un aguafiestas, ¿lo sabes?-Dijo Emmet falsamente ofendido-Yo solo me divertía con ella, ¿A qué si Bella?- dijo sonriendo y mirándome.

-Oh, sí, claro, valla diversión. Ahora por tu culpa tendré q ir a comprar.

-Oh vamos, tan malo no puede ser ¿no?- Dijeron todos los chicos a coro y yo solo los mire.

…**Cuatro horas y media más tarde…**

-¡¡¡YA!!! ¡Ni una tienda más! ¿Entendido?- Dije sentada en un banco que había en el centro del centro comercial a las espaldas de una fuente preciosa. Emmet estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Jasper y Edward estaba sentado a mi lado recostado en mi hombro.

-Bella… La próxima vez, juro q te creeremos- Dijo Emmet con voz de haber estado corriendo por horas.

-Se los dije, son incansables-Dije yo casi riendo.

-¡Oh vamos! Son unos flojos, solo llevamos, ¿Cuánto?, ¿Una, Dos horas?- Dijo Alice pero yo no la deje continuar

-¡¡Llevamos más de cuatro horas Alice!! Y me estoy muriendo de hambre-Dije mirándola

-Yo también me muero de hambre- Dijeron todos los chicos.

- ¿Lo ves? Ahora vayámonos a comer, y se acabaron las compras por hoy ¿de acuerdo?-Dije mirando a Alice y a Rose quienes me miraban con pucheritos en sus labios- Y no pongan esas caras…

-Mejor vallamos a comer y luego si no tienen nada que hacer podemos ir a ver una película ¿Vale?- Dijo Jasper poniéndose en pie y echándole un brazo por los hombros a Alice.

-¡Siiii! ¡Muy buena idea Jazz!- Dijo Alice dando saltos y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jasper.

Y nuestra conversación se acabo porque entramos en una pizzería y fuimos a una mesa a comer. Todos estábamos muertos de hambre y acordamos que cuando termináramos de comer los chicos irían a llevar las miles de bolsas a los coches y nosotras mientras elegiríamos la película y así hicimos.

-¡Alice que no! ¡No vamos a ver esa película!- Dije yo casi a punto de la desesperación.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Te has conseguido que dejáramos de comprar, por lo tanto ahora vamos a ver esta película! ¿Vale?- Dijo Alice muy seria y juro que me llego a dar miedo.

-De acuerdo, vale, está bien…-Dije derrotada- Veremos eso.

-Chicas, ¿Cuál decidieron?- Pregunto Jasper caminando hacia Alice.

-Pues vamos a ver, Arrástrame al infierno.- Dijo Alice sonriente y yo casi doy un grito.

-¿Seguro?- Dijo Edward mirándome.

-Sí, seguro- Dije sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

-Estupendo ¡vamos!, ustedes vayan a por los asientos, que nosotros nos encargamos de la comida ¿ok?-Dijo Emmet muy efusivo.

-Claro Emm, vamos chicas-Dijo Rose quien no había hablado hasta ahora.

Y dicho esto nos encaminamos hacia mi tortura.

Una película de miedo, una sala totalmente oscura y un dios griego sentado a mi lado.

¿Cómo voy a hacer para no besarlo o a abrazarlo durante la película?

Esperen, esperen. ¿Yo pensé eso? Genial ahora me gusta el engreído y guapísimo de Edward.

**

* * *

**

Holaa chicas!!

**Pues veréis tarde en actualizar porque ya a partir de este capítulo los tengo q hacer todos, y con los exámenes de recuperación la próxima semana apenas tengo tiempo para otra cosa que no sea estudiar, así que perdónenme y juro que a partir de ahora intentare actualizar lo más rápido posible ¿vale? =)**

**Bueno y… ¿Qué os pareció?, espero que bien. La verdad me voy a acordar del próximo capitulo por siempre, porque para verlo tengo primero q ver yo la película que aun no la vi, así que esperemos que no de mucho miedo xD**

**Bueno chicas y chicos. Dejen Reviews ¿ok? Que son gratis y es la mejor inspiración =)**

**Gracias por leer la historia.**

**Besitos y se cuidan.**

**PussySweetCullen**


	5. Sorpresas

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Resumen: Cambar de ciudad indefinidamente, comenzar la universidad y enamorarme de Edward Cullen...-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿Del tío más egocéntrico, idiota y guapo que jamás haya visto? ¡Ni en broma!- (ExB Todos Humanos)**_

* * *

Cap. 5: Sorpresas

Cuando entramos en la sala del cine numero 13… "genial Bella, el numero de la mala suerte" ya conci, cállate.

Si señores, a veces "¿Solo a veces?"… bueno muy a menudo tengo conversaciones con mi conciencia y mi anti conciencia que por cierto ¿Dónde está? "Durmiendo, como siempre".

Bueno como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran, entramos en la sala, que gracias a Dios aún estaba iluminada y buscamos nuestros lugares.

Yo me senté junto a la pared y Alice se sentó una silla alejada de mí, pensé que sería para Jasper o Emmet.

Pero cuando los chicos llegaron quien se sentó a mi lado fue Edward, el que me sonrió con suficiencia, "Este tío sufre de bipolaridad" yo reí bajito y el pareció darse cuenta pero lo dejo pasar.

Las luces se apagaron y yo me tense en mi sitio, Edward lo noto y se acerco a mí, yo me tense aún más y me susurro al oído.

-Tranquila pequeña, yo te protejo- me acaricio la mejilla y me dio las palomitas.

Me quede sin habla, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, cuando la película dio el primer sobresalto yo sin poderlo evitar me tape los ojos con las manos, de repente noté como alguien pasaba sus brazos por mis hombros y me atraía hacia él. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme a un Edward abrazándome por los hombros.

La película siguió y con ella yo abrazada a Edward porque aunque algunas escenas de la película fueran un poco absurdas, yo como la quejica que soy me asustaba y cuando esto pasaba Edward me estrechaba aún más a él. Yo me sentía en la gloria, ¿Para qué mentir? "Si para que sirve mentir si todos sabemos lo bueno que esta el Adonis" "baya miren quien despertó" ya chicas cállense y déjenme ver la película."¿Ver la película o estar en los brazos de Adonis?" Cállense ya.

-¿Estás bien?-me estremecí al instante al escuchar a Edward susurrarme al oído, yo solo atine a asentir y el m estrecho aún más-Tranquila, la película es un poco absurda y pronto terminara y saldremos de aquí.

-Aún siendo absurda me da miedo- Dije yo y el rio suavemente.

Al lado de nosotros se escuchaba la estruendosa risa de Emmet y los sonidos de molestia de la gente, yo sonreí ante este panorama.

Cuando la película termino la gente fue saliendo y todos nosotros nos quedamos allí esperando a que la sala fuera siendo abandonada para así no trompezar ni chocar con nadie. Edward me ayudo a salir y no m soltó de la cintura hasta que estuvimos fuera de la sala. Su tacto era como una corriente eléctrica "Tonta Bella, te estás enamorando" no, eso nunca, jure que no me volvería a enamorar de ningún tío.

-¡¡Eddie!!-Y una rubia plástica más alta que yo, con toneladas de maquillaje y una minifalda, que sinceramente yo dudo di es una falda o un cinturón ancho, de un amarillo espantoso y una camisa por encima del ombligo en verde pistacho, se aventó a sus brazos produciendo que el perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que apoyarse en la pared para no caer. Acto seguido la rubia lo beso no muy con decorosamente y yo me quede estática mirando la escena como todos los demás

-Tanya, cuánto tiempo preciosa. ¿Cuándo volviste?- Dijo Edward con una media mueca, media sonrisa en la cara.

-Volví esta mañana pero no te encontré en tu casa así que decidí venir al centro para hacer algunas compras. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Tanya y luego me miro con cara de superioridad- ¿Y esta quién es?

- Perdona bonita pero esta tiene nombre- No pude contenerme a decirle eso.

-Pues yo vine de compras con la novia de mi hermano Rosalie, mi prima Alice, mi hermano Emmet, Jasper y ella es Bella, la amiga de mi prima y cuñada-Dijo Edward para luego sonreírme.

- Ah, Yo soy Tanya Denali, la novia de Eddie- Dijo Tanya recalcando la palabra novia. Edward hizo una mueca al oír su sobrenombre.

-Yo soy Bella Swan- Le tendí la mano pero ella simplemente me ignoro y se giro para hablarle a Edward, en lo que se suponía que sería un tono sensual.

-Eddie, cariño, amor, ¿Porqué no vamos a mi departamento? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y te he echado de menos a horrores- Dijo esa…esa…plástica tocándole el pecho a mi Adonis, "Wau Bellita, ¿de dónde salió eso?" am... yo… déjenme.

-Lo siento pero es que Eddie esta hoy con nosotros- Dijo Emmet cogiendo a Edward del brazo y jalándolo hacia donde yo estaba-Ya tendrás tiempo para atacarlo otro día, nos vemos Tanya.-y dicho esto empezaron a andar. Yo no reaccionaba hasta que note como m agarraban de la cintura y me hacían andar, cuando me di cuenta de quién era me solté de su agarre y lo encare.

-¿Porqué no m has dicho que tienes novia?-Dije en tono de enfado.

Edward abrió la boca para decir algo pero Emmet se adelanto y hablo primero

-Porque no es su novia, esta tía está totalmente obsesionada con él, pero como nuestro Eddie-este gruño al escuchar el sobrenombre y Emmet soltó una carcajada-es muy caballeroso se lo ha dicho de la forma más sutil…

-pero ella se niega a entenderlo-Termino Rosalie por su novio y Edward solo asintió, entonces me gire para ver a una Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro y yo tuve miedo, mucho miedo.

-Mary Alice Brandon Cullen-Dije poniéndome detrás de Edward, el cual me miraba con cara de no entender-Olvida y repito OLVIDATE de lo que estés pensando.

-Vamos Bellita, guapa, hermosa, preciosa- y yo m apreté aún más a Edward quien estaba estático aún sin entender.-Es el plan perfecto para librar a Edward de ella.

-No Alice no, olvídalo, no pienso ayudarte, olvídame, déjame, aléjate de mí-Dije yo corriendo a los brazos de Rosalie quien si sabía lo que pasaba- Socorro Rose, ayúdame-pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Rose no la sueltes- y la aludida me agarro fuerte y yo solo miraba con ojos suplicantes a los chicos quienes miraban la escena divertidos pero sin entender nada-Bella, TU nos ayudaras.

-Traidora- le dije a Rose quien solo me sonrió burlonamente y solo dijo

-vendetta- entonces recordé un día el que le tire un cubo de agua en el patio de Alice y Rose juro que se vengaría pero yo pensé que lo habría olvidado hasta ahora.

-Edward ven, Bella se hará pasar por tu novia-Este puso cara de suficiencia y yo solo bufe- Para que Tanya te deje en paz, ¿Alguna objeción?

-¿Porqué yo?-dije

-Porque eres la única que no tiene pareja y la única a la que Tanya no conoce- dijo Alice y Rose asintió

-¿Ustedes la conocen?-Pregunte

-Cuando venimos aquí el año pasado por vacaciones, cuando tú estabas con tu madre en Canadá, la conocimos por que por entonces Edward si estaba con ella.-Dijo Rose

-Bueno en realidad Edward ha estado con todas las chicas de la universidad-Esta vez fue Jasper quien hablo

-Que quieren, con un cuerpo y una cara como la mía tengo que aprovechar y hacerles un favor a las chicas- Dijo Edward egocéntricamente.

-Anda mejor cállate- Dije yo y todos rieron, menos Edward que bufo.

Este curso sería muy, muy largo.

**

* * *

**

Holaa!! =)

**Siento la tardanza pero no pude hacer este capi hasta no ver la película, que por cierto, si os doy mi opinión personal, ni siquiera os molestéis en verla, como dije antes, es totalmente absurda y tiene algunas escenas absurdas y asquerosas, a mi no me gusto para nada.**

**Bueno… y el capi este ¿Qué tal? ¿Os gusto? ¿Me tiráis tomates? Si verdad, bueno pues lo dicho espero vuestros tomatazos o vuestras felicitaciones, que creo no abran.**

**NOTA: a partir del próximo lunes, intentare subir un capitulo por día, si no pudiese ser tranquilas que actualizare lo más rápidamente posible ¿vale?**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y no olviden dejas sus Reviews.**

**(Tenía este capítulo listo desde el viernes pero por problemas no m dejaba subirlo así que espero que me puedan perdonar)**

**Un beso y se cuidan.**

**PussySweetCullen**


	6. El Beso

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Resumen: Cambar de ciudad indefinidamente, comenzar la universidad y enamorarme de Edward Cullen...-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿Del tío más egocéntrico, idiota y guapo que jamás haya visto? ¡Ni en broma!- (ExB Todos Humanos)**_

* * *

Cap.6: El Beso

Edward POV

Me gustaba el plan de Alice, si esa duendecillo desde luego que se las trae, aun no sé por qué y cómo se le ocurrió ese plan pero me gustaba "Machito a ti quien de verdad te gusta es Bella, no el plan" ¡¡Cállate!!

Bueno dentro de dos días empezábamos el curso. Todos íbamos a la misma universidad y vivíamos en el mismo edificio. Ellas vivían el B y nosotros en el C, éramos vecinos.

Como no sabía qué hacer porque Jasper y Emmet se fueron con Alice y Rose a comer fuera y me habían dejado aquí solo, sin nada que hacer. Decidí preparar algo para comer ya que estaba empezando a tener hambre.

Decidí hacer una ensalada de pasta ya que se hacia rápido. Puse la pasta a cocer mientras preparaba lo demás para aliñarlo. Cuando la pasta estuvo lista la enfrié un poco y le eche los acompañantes, luego el aceite, la sal y…. Mierda ahora no hay vinagre "Casanova ve a la vecina y lo pides y así de camino aprovechas"…"Anti tío Edward no aria aso verdad ¿Edward?" mmm... iré a pedírselo a Bella, que por lo que tengo entendido ella tampoco fue a comer con los chicos porque era una salida de parejas.

Salí de mi casa y me encamine a la puerta de las chicas pero algo me llamo la atención, se escuchaba música y a alguien cantar, una voz preciosa. Llame pero no me abrió nadie y la música cambio y sonó otra canción.

Me cansé ya de repetirte,

Que estoy loco por ti,

Hasta que oí tu voz decir,

Que no te sientes preparada,

Para algo más,

Se me acabó la paciencia.

Se me acabó la paciencia.

Un, dos, cuatro, cinco, seis, (yeeah).

Intente abrir la puerta, y lo conseguí. Entre y lo primero que vi fue a Bella en unos short negros y un chaleco azul de estar x casa, con el pelo recogido en una cola y con el cepillo a forma de micrófono cantando la canción con una voz de ángel. Esta chica me volvía loco "¿Eddie de donde salió eso?"

Y aunque sé que vale la pena,

Otra oportunidad,

Está será la última.

Así que si no la aprovechas,

Otra no habrá.

Sé que te arrepentirás.

Y sé que te arrepentirás.

No podía dejar de mirarla, de ver como cantaba con esa voz suya, de ver ese cuerpo, de ver como bailaba y de ver a la mujer que pronto, muy pronto iba a estar en mi cama y seria mía cueste lo que cueste.

Un, dos, hasta tres puedo aguantar

Cuatro nena me vas a matar

Cinco, seis, tú sí sabes disfrutar.

Un, dos, hasta tres puedo aguantar

Cuatro nena me vas a matar

Cinco, seis, tú sí sabes disfrutar.

Me tuve que contener para no reír del baile que hizo, me tapé la boca con la mano y seguí mirando a Bella cantar y reír, ella cambiaba el género, cuando la canción decía nena ella decía nene y se liaba.

Si te digo que te lo pienses,

No es porque sí,

Es que lo sé vas a sufrir.

Cuando veas que me he marchado,

Y te acuerdes de mí.

Allí te vas a arrepentir,

Allí te vas a arrepentir.

La verdad es que la canción tenía algo de razón, si Bella me diera una oportunidad yo la aprovecharía muy bien porque no quiero perderla y quiero hacer las cosas bien. No la quiero perder.

Un, dos, hasta tres puedo aguantar

Cuatro nena me vas a matar

Cinco, seis, tú sí sabes disfrutar.

Un, dos, hasta tres puedo aguantar

Cuatro nena me vas a matar

Cinco, seis, tú sí sabes disfrutar.

La canción terminó y Bella se dio la vuelta. Cuando me vio casi le da algo, las mejillas se le tiñeron de un tono rojo vivo.

-Ed...Edward, ¿Qu...que ha...haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?- Dijo Bella nerviosa

-Tranquila, yo solo vine para ver si me podías dejar un poco de vinagre, que al parecer se termino la última vez que Emmet hizo una ensalada y no lo dijo- Le dije a Bella

-No has contestado a la otra pregunta- Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-Am… pues llame pero como no me abrías, empuje la puerta y estaba abierta así que entre, -Bella estaba boquiabierta y yo sonreí y añadí-por cierto, bonita voz.

Ella inmediatamente se ruborizo aun más y corrió ala cocina y hizo algo que no llegue a ver muy bien de que se trataba.

-Toma, aquí tienes- me tendió una taza con un liquido dentro y me quede mirándolo- Es vinagre, por si no lo sabes.

-Gracias, bueno si necesitas algo aquí estoy pequeña, adiós- dije mientras salía de la casa y entraba a la nuestra.

Cuando estuve en la cocina no podía dejar de sonreír como un idiota "vaya!! Hasta que al fin lo reconoce" "anti cállate nuestro Eddie está enamorado" callarse las dos!!"Bueno Eddie, tranquilo" bueno como iba diciendo, fui a la cocina y termine de hacer la pasta y comí.

Luego eche un poco en una tapper y salí al encuentro de la vecina, vale vale lo admito, tenía que volver a ver a Bella, la extrañaba "Dios tío q cursi" "Anti caya, es tan romántico" ay dios, el que me vea pensara que estoy loco por vuestra culpa. "Eddie a nosotras no nos eches la culpa" anda cállate. Llame a la puerta y me abrió Bella, pero ahora solo traía una toalla y el pelo mojado. Señal de que estaba en la ducha "Eddie" "Cariño" "Cierra la" "Boca"(N/T: Lo puse así pero es para que hagáis una idea de que lo dicen las dos a la vez)

-Edward, perdón, estaba en la ducha, pasa- Se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa y yo pase aun con la boca abierta-Siéntate, salgo en un minuto- se fue dejándome en el sofá sentado.

Después de unos minutos salió y juro que tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no tirarme encima de ella y hacerla mía en mitad del salón. Trage en seco.

-To…toma, Bella- Tartamudee y le di el tapper-Es una ensalada de pasta, no sabía si has comido aun o no así que decidí traerte un poco.

-Gracias-me dio un abrazo y yo no supe que hacer, se aparto muy pronto para mi gusto- La verdad no aún no comí, estuve limpiando y m quede dormida cuando termine y pues cuando tu llegaste acababa de terminar de darme una ducha…

-Bueno entonces no te entretengo más-me puse en pie- Me voy para que puedas comer tranquila- Me disponía a salir cuando Bella me agarro por el brazo y me volvió a sentar en el sofá.

-Quédate por favor, no me molestas.- Dijo ella con ojos suplicantes

-Bueno, pero come-Le sonreí torcidamente y juro que por un momento pareció que Bella dejo de respirar

-Vale voy ala cocina a por un plato, ¿Tu quieres algo?- Dijo Bella mientras entraba en la cocina

-Agua por favor- Me levanté para ayudarla a poner la mesa y para ir a por mí agua, luego nos sentamos en la mesa y empezó a comer.

-mm... ¿Quién lo preparo? Esta riquísimo-Dijo ella comiendo

-Lo prepare yo, para eso necesitaba el vinagre, me alegra que te guste-Le sonreí y ella también me sonrió de vuelta.

Nos sumimos en un silencio muy cómodo, solo con estar cerca de ella ya me relajaba "Eddie por dios deja de ser tan cursi""Anti caya, que se nos ha enamorado, por eso está tan romántico últimamente" Cállense las dos ahora mismo "Bueno tranquilo Eddie no nos pegues" Dios, que no pueda estar tranquilo ni en mi propia cabeza, es increíble.

-Edward… ¿Edward? ¡Edward!-Bella mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos movía la mano en frente de mi cara

-Sí, perdón, ¿Qué decías?-Dije yo con una sonrisa de disculpa

-Te decía, que si… te apetecía ver una película… o algo-Dijo sonrojándose y me pareció la criatura más hermosa, tierna, frágil y demás cosas del mundo- Si quieres claro, es que por lo que tengo entendido, a los chicos les falta muchísimo aún por llegar.

-Em… si claro, una peli estaría bien-Sonreí- Elígela tu, sorpréndeme-Ella sonrió

-Espera aquí, ponte cómodo, ahora vuelvo- Y dicho esto salió para lo que supongo que será su habitación.

Yo m dirigí al sofá donde me senté, al cabo de 5 minutos llego Bella con una peli en las manos. Se dirigió al DVD y la puso y luego se sentó en el sofá, a mi lado pero a cierta distancia. La mire y ella me miro.

-¿Qué?- Dijo-¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No, es solo que no muerdo, puedes juntarte más si quieres-Le sonreí y ella se ruborizó pero se junto un poco mas- Por cierto, ¿Cuál es la película?- Y se sonrojo aun mas

- Romeo y Julieta, es una de mis favoritas, pero si quieres la podemos cambiar- Dijo y fue a levantarse pero yo la agarre del brazo y le tire para que se sentara, pero en el proceso se trompazo y cayó encima de mí.

-A mi también me gusta mucho esta película-Le susurre y fui acercándome poco a poco a ella. La iba a besar. Estaba decidido, la iba a besar. Seguí inclinándome aun más a ella y ella viendo mis intenciones, se alzo un poco, dejando así a nuestros labios a milímetros. Puse una de mis manos en su pelo y otra en su espalda y la bese con todo el amor que tenia, ella me respondió el beso casi al instante.

Nuestros labios estaban moviéndose a un perfecto compás, parecía como si estuvieran hechos con molde. Poco a poco me fui separando ya que necesitábamos el aire, la mire a los ojos y ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, pero sonreía. Yo bese nuevamente sus labios, en un beso corto y me acosté en el sofá con ella en mis brazos, mientras le acariciaba o le besaba el pelo, el brazo o cualquier parte que podía. A veces también le decía frases de Romeo al oído.

Me di cuenta de algo, Bella me gusta y mucho, y no sé cómo pero voy a hacer que confié en mi y algún día le diré de mis sentimientos y le pediré que sea mi novia.

Cuando la película acabo no nos movimos ni un milímetro y así, abrazados como estábamos nos dejamos llevar a los brazos de Morfeo, quien me regalo un hermoso sueño en el que estábamos Bella y yo juntos, sin nadie que nos molestara.

**

* * *

**

Holaa!!

**Bueno que tal el Cap.?? Me queréis matar? Si estuvo muy mal de verdad que lo siento pero es que como podréis saber es mi primer Edward POV y no sabía como hacerlo, espero que almenas os haya gustado un poquito.**

**También deciros que la canción se llama "Un, dos, Cuatro" de D'nash. A mí me encanta, escucharla os la aconsejo aquí os dejo el link del youtube **

**http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=cFkIW7Om2PQ (sin espacios)**

**Bueno, me despido, dejen Reviews y me dicen que tal no? **

**Muchísimas gracias ^.^**

**Besitos, nos leemos en el próximo Cap.**

**PussySweetCullen**


	7. El Comienzo

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Resumen: Cambar de ciudad indefinidamente, comenzar la universidad y enamorarme de Edward Cullen...-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿Del tío más egocéntrico, idiota y guapo que jamás haya visto? ¡Ni en broma!- (ExB Todos Humanos)**_

Cap. 7: El Comienzo

Bella POV

¡¡Me había besado!! Dios, me había besado y me encantó. Cuando termino la película nos quedamos dormidos, hasta que un grito nos despertó.

-¡Bella! ¡Edward! ¿Cómo están?- Dijo Alice dando saltitos.

-Alice piérdete-Dijo Edward, quien parecía que llevaba ya un tiempo despierto.

-¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! ¿¡Qué hace durmiendo con esa!?-Dijo… ¿Tanya? ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

-Tanya, Edward esta durmiendo con su novia, eso lo suelen hacer los novios ¿No?-Dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo inmediatamente me senté, pero parecía que Edward no tenía intención de alejarse de mí por lo que el se sentó y me sentó en su regazo.

-¿Novia? ¿Cómo? No, ¡NO! Eso es imposible ¡Yo soy su única novia! ¿Te estás enterando Swan? El es solo mío-Dijo Tanya apuntándome con el dedo.

-Tanya…-Dije yo pero Edward me cortó.

-Tanya, lo nuestro terminó hace mucho, yo no te quiero-Edward me miro con un brillo en los ojos-Yo estoy enamorado de Bella, ella es mi vida, lo siento pero le pertenezco a ella, yo y mi corazón.- Yo me quede mirándolo a los ojos y se veían sinceros pero aun no lo podía creer, Edward no podía estar enamorado de mi…" ¿o sí?" "¡Claro que sí!"

-Edward, te arrepentirás de haberme dejado, vamos mi amor, reacciona, yo puedo darte lo que ella no. Yo soy mucho más mujer que ella, solo hay que verla, es una del montón-Mientas Tanya decía eso yo sentía mis ojos nublarse por las lagrimas, solo enterré la cara en el pecho de Edward y él me beso la cabeza mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

-¡Tanya! No te permito que hables así de Bella- Dijo Edward enfurecido.

-¡Fuera de aquí!-Dijo Alice

-Si no desapareces en cinco segundos te rompo la cara zorra-Esa fue Rose

Y Tanya se fue de la casa dando un portazo.

-Vamos cariño, ven, te llevare a tu habitación-Edward me cogió en brazos y ando hasta mi habitación, me dejo en la cama acostada y me acaricio el pelo-Pequeña, no le hagas caso, tu eres mucho más mujer que ella así que no estés mal, ¿vale?- me beso en la frente y fue a levantarse pero yo lo agarre.

-Quédate, por favor- Le suplique "Genial Bella, es la segunda vez que le dices eso hoy"

-Vaya, es la segunda vez que me lo dices hoy-Rio con su risa musical y se acostó a mi lado, abrazándome- No sabía que fuera tan irresistible.-"Genial Edward tú y tu egocentrismo"

-Edward… No te lo creas mucho ¿vale?- Me acurruque aun más a él.

-Vale, pero solo porque tú me lo pides ¡eh!-Dijo sonriendo y yo reí, pero de pronto se puso serio "ves anti, lo que yo te dije, bipolaridad" "Pues sí, eso parece"-Bella, ¿me… me dejas hacer algo?-

-Cla… claro- "Vale Bella""inspira""expira""inspira""expira""muy bien""así se hace".

Edward se fue acercando a mí y yo me puse nerviosa, "Muy nerviosa" "Histérica" ¡Shh! Cállense las dos ¡Ya! Me acaricio la mejilla y me beso lentamente en los labios. Yo se lo correspondí y pase mis manos por su cuello y su pelo, el mientas tanto ponía una de sus manos en mi cintura, entonces delineo mi labio inferior con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, yo se lo concedí. Sentía su sabor en mi paladar, nuestras lenguas estaban bailando un vals, uno de amor sincero, pero poco a poco me fui quedando sin aire y nos tuvimos que separar.

-Wooah- Fue lo único que dijo Edward.

-Ajá- Respondí yo, entonces paso algo, que jamás hubiera imaginado.

-¿Bella?

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- y yo me quede mirándolo como boba "¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" "Vamos Bella, dile que si"

-S… S… Si- Lo dije en un susurro y con las mejillas ardiéndome, incluso me preguntaba si lo había oído pero me lo confirmo cuando me volvió a besar y a abrazar.

-Gracias por esta oportunidad Bella, te quiero- y me abrazo fuerte

-Yo también te quiero- puse mi cabeza en su pecho y allí permanecimos muchísimo rato, hasta que nos levantamos para ir a cenar, hoy cenaríamos en casa de los chicos.

Cuando llegamos vimos a Emmet en la cocina.

-¡¡Emmet!! Sal de la cocina ahora mismo si no quieres que llame a la policía-Dijo Edward quien entro en la cocina, Emmet se tenso y salió de la cocina.

-Yo solo iba a preparar la cena, bueno la cena no, pero la ensalada de mi Rossie si- Dijo Emmet cabizbajo y me dio pena, así que fui hasta él y lo abrace.

-Emmy tranquilo, yo te ayudare ¿vale?-Lo tome de la mano y fui hasta la cocina y me puse a hacer la ensalada, con el dándome las cosas. Cuando estuvo lista solo había que removerla y eso era trabajo de Emmet, así que salí de allí y me senté en unos de los taburetes que tenía la barra americana (N/T: Es un tipo de encimera, podéis buscarla en google y lo veis) y vi que Edward me estaba mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte algo molesta por cómo me miraba pero el solo negó con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Por nada pequeña, ven-me cogió de la mano me llevo a una de las habitaciones-Te quiero enseñar algo-abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiera pasar.

Entre algo dubitativa ¿Qué querría enseñarme? "¿Pues qué va a ser? Su cama" Anti tía ¡¡Cállate!!

-Te quería enseñar mi habitación- Me miro con una sonrisa.

-Ah- Fue mi única sonrisa-Bonita-y era verdad, era un color azul celeste precioso, y tenía toda la pared llena de discos y de libros, en el medio había una cama bastante grande y en una de las otras paredes había un sofá de cuero negro. Me encantaba.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no he traído aquí para enseñarte mi habitación- mientras decía esto se iba acercando poco a poco a mí y yo me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Entonces… ¿Para qué me as traído a tu habitación?-Pregunte, el ya estaba frente a mí y me acariciaba la mejilla, yo cerré los ojos ante ese contacto y él me beso fugazmente.

-Porque tenía ganas de hacer esto- me volvió a besar y yo sonreí- Por que aun no quiero que… bueno en realidad es porque los chicos sabrán lo nuestro cuando tú quieras.-Yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos y él me agarro por la cintura.

-A mi me da igual que se enteren- El se inclino con una sonrisa y me beso y cuando se separo dije-Pero creo q ya lo saben- me reí

-Si quieres, se lo decimos hoy cuando terminemos de cenar, para aclararlos-Y me volvió a besar mientras poco a poco me iba echando en la cama. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire el dejo mis labios y empezó a besarme por el cuello, yo respiraba agitadamente entonces él me miro a los ojos.

-Te quiero Bella, no te quiero perder y quiero hacer las cosas bien, si alguna vez hago algo que tu no quieras o cuando lleguemos a tu limite, solo tienes que decirme que pare y parare. Te quiero- me abrazo y yo lo abrace, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no derramar las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en mis ojos.

-Yo… yo…

-Shhh, calla pequeña, no hace falta que digas nada

-Yo te quiero Edward, no me quiero separar de ti, hacía mucho que no sentía algo así, bueno, nunca había sentido algo así por nadie, solo paso una vez y me hicieron muchísimo daño, no quiero volver a pasar por eso nunca más, no quiero- rompí a llorar al recordar lo que sucedió la última vez que me enamore y lo que sucedió después con Taylor, Edward mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi pelo hasta que me calme.

-Pequeña no sé lo que paso, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí, puedes contármelo, pero hoy no, no quiero que esos preciosos ojos tuyos vuelvan a llorar, ni hoy ni nunca-me sonrió y me beso.

-Ven, vamos con los demás que creo que ya han terminado de hacer la cena- sonreí y el se puso en pie y me dio la mano.

Salimos de la habitación aun con las manos entrelazadas y parecía que todos se dieron cuenta porque empezaron a sonreír. La cena paso amena, no hicieron ningún comentario hasta que terminamos de comer cuando Alice ya no aguanto más.

-¿¿¡¡No piensas decirnos nada!!??-Dijo casi gritándome y todos la miraron como si estuviera loca, yo solo sonreí y asentí.

-Claro que te lo iba a decir, pero es que no me has dado tiempo, tía a veces eres algo impulsiva-dije mientras reía

-Chicos, si, Bella y yo estamos juntos- dijo Edward pasándome los brazos por los hombros

-valla hermanito, que bien escondido lo tenias ¡¡en!!-Dijo Emmet-Felicidades Eddie, Bella al fin eres mi hermanita-Sonrió

-Felicidades chicos- dijo Jasper sonriendo

-Felicidades Bells y Edward, me da igual que seas mi cuñado, como hagas sufrir a Bella, te rompo las piernas, ¿entendido?-Dijo Rose yo reí ante su comentario y Edward asintió.

-Felicidades a los dos. Bells luego quiero todos los detalles, bueno mejor mañana nos los das, creo que ya es hora de irnos que mañana empiezan las clases- Dijo Alice y todos asentimos.

Después de despedirnos de los chicos nos fuimos a nuestro departamento y allí nos deseamos buenas noches y cada una fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.

No sé cómo pero mi mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora, procesando todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. Lo último en lo que pensé antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue en Edward diciéndome que me quería.

**Holaa!!**

**Bueno chicas y chicos (si es que hay alguien) **

**No sé muy bien si mi historia gusta o no, estoy pensando en dejar la historia. Me lo pensare, de momento subiré este Cap. Y no sé si será el último o no. Así que ya nos veremos en el próximo Cap. O no…**

**Pero de momento dejen Reviews y me dicen que les parece la historia ¿Sí?**

**Estoy algo deprimida por que solo me han enviado 3 Reviews creo. Espero que eso mejore, porque si no hay Reviews no se si hay lectores, y si no hay lectores es que mi historia es un fracaso, y si es un fracaso mejor no seguir escribiéndola.**

**Bueno me despido de todos los que la leáis.**

**Un beso enorme para quien este hay.**

**PussySweetCullen**


	8. El Primer Día

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Resumen: Cambar de ciudad indefinidamente, comenzar la universidad y enamorarme de Edward Cullen...-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿Del tío más egocéntrico, idiota y guapo que jamás haya visto? ¡Ni en broma!- (ExB Todos Humanos)**_

* * *

Cap. 8: Primer Día

Primer día. Empezábamos la universidad.

Me levante algo nerviosa, pero Alice me tranquilizo. Después de desayunar nos fuimos a vestir y salimos a llamar a los chicos.

Fui yo la que llamo a la puerta y me abrió Emmet y casi m ahoga con uno de sus abrazos de oso.

-Yo… No… Respirar…-Dije con el poco aire que me quedaba entonces se escucho un ¡plaf!

-Emmet, idiota, suéltala, que la vas a matar- Dijo Edward quitándome de los brazos de su hermano y abrazándome-Lo siento cariño, a veces este idiota puede ser muy idiota.

-Ya lo veo- y fulmine a Emmet con la mirada- bueno, ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Claro mi amor- Dijo Edward

-Claro mi amor, Claro mi amor- Dijo Emmet burlándose de mi Edward.

Cuando llegamos a la Universidad que estaba relativamente cerca, entramos y nos condujeron a una especie de teatro. Poco a poco se fue llenando hasta que a los 15 minutos subió un hombre joven.

-Queridos alumnos me llamo Sam Uley y es un placer para mí ser este año el director de esta prestigiosa universidad. Este año aparte de las asignaturas de las carreras que hayan elegido pueden optar también por las clases de música y de danza, son voluntarias. Sus profesores de danza son Embry Call para Hip-Hop, Quil y Paul Ateara para Funcky y Jacob Black para Street Dance. Para música son Jane y Alec Marsan para canto y Heidi para instrumental. Los demás profesores son los de todos los años, Billy Black de Medicina, Taylor Green de Diseño, Serena Crey de Jardín de infancia, Cayo Volturi de imagen y sonido, Aro Volturi de historia, Marcus Volturi de literatura. Estos son todos vuestros profesores, ahora podéis ir a recoger vuestro horario y mañana comenzaran las clases. Muchas gracias a todos.-y bajo del escenario con todos los profesores detrás.

Jacob Black… Jacob Black… ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

Fuimos a recoger los horarios y nos encaminamos hacia nuestro apartamento ya que hoy comeríamos allí y haríamos una tarde de películas. Sí, como no, fue una idea de Alice.

-¿Os vais a apuntar a música y danza?-Dijo Alice tan hiperactiva como siempre.

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¿A caso lo dudabas Alice?- Dijo Rose sonriendo

-No Rose, de ti no-Dijo Alice sonriendo- ¿Y tu Jazz?

-Yo voy a donde tu vayas hadita mía- Dijo Jasper para luego besarla en el pelo.

-Vale Vale, creía que los únicos cursis de aquí eran Bella y Eddie-Dijo Emmet riendo-Yo también me apuntare

-Yo iré también-Dijo Edward- Así puedo practicar con el piano, ¿Tu vienes amor?-Dijo sonriéndome, Dios, ¿Cómo puede alguien negarle algo con esa sonrisa?

-Yo… Pues… Yo… Es que mí bailar no se me da muy bien.- Dije sonrojándome.

-Tranquila amor, para algo son clases ¿No?-Dijo Edward sonriéndome de nuevo- Además yo estaré siempre a tu lado.

-Bueno… que remedio, vale yo también iré-Dije resignada.

Alice salto sobre mí, me tambalee un poco pero pude mantenerme en pie, aun que también puede tener algo que ver con que Edward me tenia sujeta por la cintura. Es mi hombre perfecto.

-Alice, tranquila.-Dije riéndome.

-vale- Dijo sonriendo para soltarme y alejarse dando saltitos hasta llegar a Jasper y subirse a su espalda.

-Rose ven, te cojo así yo también.-Y Rose se subió a su espalda.

Edward me miro sonriendo.

-Bella ¿Te importa?-

-Importarme el…- pero no me dio tiempo para terminar la frase porque Me cojeo y m coloco en su espalda, yo pegue un grito pero el solo rio y salió a correr para cuando llegamos a donde los demás.

-Una carrera- Dijo Emmet emocionado.

-Preparados…- Dijo Alice

-Listos…-Dijo Rose

-¡Ya!- Dije yo, y los tres salieron corriendo con nosotras a cuestas.

Yo no sé como Edward lo hacía pero iba el primero y parecía que yo pesara 5 kilos en vez de 55.

-Ganamos- Dijo Edward riendo.

-Los segundos- Dijo Jasper mirando a Emmet

-Eso fue trampa, quiero la revancha-Dijo Emmet indignado- Rose me distrajo.

-Emmy cariño, lo siento, no me pude resistir a morder tu musculoso y perfecto cuello- Dijo Rose sonriendo con picardía mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por el cuello de él.

-¡Chicos! Iros a un hotel- Dijo Edward riendo y tapándome los ojos, yo reí.

-Emmy, ¿No tenias que enseñarme una pieza de un motor?- Dijo Rose sonriendo y dicho y hecho, Emmet cogió a Rose en brazos y subió la escalera de dos en dos rumbo a nuestro piso.

-Ellos van a tardar así que… ¿Por qué no subimos nosotros y comemos?-Dijo Jasper y todos asentimos.

Subimos y preparamos de comer entre todos, luego pusimos la mesa y comimos teniendo pequeñas charlas sobre la universidad hasta que Alice preguntó

-¿Cuál película vamos a ver hoy?- dijo sonriendo

-Alice no vamos a ver Titanic de nuevo, ya la hemos visto más de veinte veces y no pongas esa cara- Ella me miraba- No Alice, no, tampoco vamos a ver ninguna de miedo- Ella se sentó en el sofá cruzada de brazos y yo por una vez creí que le había ganado a la gran Alice.

-Que elijan los chicos, Vamos Jazz ¿Cuál quieres?- Dijo Alice sonriéndole a Jasper.

-Bueno yo quiero ver… - me miro y luego a Alice y enseguida supe cual iba a querer- Pues podemos ver Titanic-Genial, y una vez más Alice gana.

-Y después podemos ver Romeo y Julieta- Dijo Edward sonriéndome y yo le sonreí de vuelta- Claro si a ustedes no os importa.

-Por mi bien- Dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-vamos a por las pelis Bella- Alice dio un salto y me llevó arrastrando hasta mi cuarto y entro- ¿Dónde las tienes?

-Están en la estantería esa- dije señalando el lugar. Alice fue y las cogió

-Estupendo vámonos- Me volvió a arrastrar en a la sala y puso Titanic.

Yo estaba en un sofá sentada encima de Edward. Alice y Jasper estaban en otro sofá acurrucados. Como siempre pasa, Alice y yo lloramos a lo último de la película mientras los chicos nos miraban con caras entre divertidas y confusas. Luego pusimos Romeo y Julieta y paso exactamente lo mismo, cuando terminamos las películas los chicos decidieron que sería mejor irse a su apartamento ya que Rose hacía rato que había llegado.

Mañana seria nuestro primer día de clases y decidimos quedar en que nosotras los avisaríamos para irnos todos juntos.

**

* * *

**

Holaa!!

**Siento haber tardado tanto!!!**

**Tengo que deciros que he subido pero no estoy muy convencida de este Capítulo, no m termina de gustar. Bueno ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Os gustó? ¿Lo odiáis? Bueno me lo decís por Reviews ¿verdad gente hermosa? =) **

**Bueno pues agradecer a MERYSUM, ****Bells Masen Potter, nellycullen y a ****luchi_12_94. Gracias por vuestro a pollo por que siga escribiendo, que bueno… veo que algunos la leéis y pues la voy a terminar. Aviso que este Fic no tendrá más de 18 Cap. Ya que se me está agotando la imaginación **

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo Cap. Lo intentare subir el viernes.**

**Un beso para tods**

**PussySweetCullen**


	9. El Primer Día II

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Resumen: Cambar de ciudad indefinidamente, comenzar la universidad y enamorarme de Edward Cullen...-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿Del tío más egocéntrico, idiota y guapo que jamás haya visto? ¡Ni en broma!- (ExB Todos Humanos)**_

* * *

Cap. 9: El Primer Día II

Eran las 6:30 y no podía dormir, estaba nerviosa porque dentro de exactamente dos horas estaría dando mi nueva asignatura. Estaba más decir que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, así que sin poderlo aguantar más me deshice de las mantas y me encamine hacia la cocina para preparar café, mi sorpresa fue cuando entré y me encontré allí a Rose tomándose su bol de cereales.

-¿Rose?- Pregunté confundida

-Bella, ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?- Dijo Rose mirándome sorprendida.

Vale, que me cueste despertarme es algo, ¿Pero que se sorprenda cuando me ve despierta a las 6:30 de la mañana? Eso fue pasarse "Bella, es que es para asustarse" ¡Hasta que diste señales de vida! Pensé que mi conciencia y mi anti-conciencia me abandonaron también. "No hombre, nosotras no hacemos eso. Solo nos fuimos de vacaciones…" "Oye que nosotras también nos la merecemos ¡eh! No sabes lo que es estar en tu cabeza todo el tiempo" Oh vaya me siento muy alagada, gracias, ya hasta mi conciencia y anti conciencia me dicen acerca de mi cabeza. "vamos Bella no te enfades, sabes que lo que te decimos es verdad" ajá.

-Em… es que no podía dormir- Dije a Rose quien me miraba preocupada.

-Bueno Bella y cuéntame- Caminó hacia mí con café y me lo dio- ¿Qué tal va la cosa con Edward?- dijo sonriendo

-Bueno pues va muy bien la verdad, nunca pensé que podría llegar a sentir algo así por alguien, la verdad es que lo quiero mucho- Dije sonriendo y tomando un sorbito de café.

-¡Qué bien! Me alegro muchísimo por ti Bells- Dijo abrazándome y sonriendo-Se os ve muy feliz.

-Si Bells, sois la pareja perfecta- Dijo Alice apoyada desde el marco de la puerta y Rose y yo saltamos al escucharla.

-Alice nos diste un buen susto, ¿Qué hacías ahí detrás escuchando?- Dije yo aún sobresaltada.

-Es que no quise interrumpir-Dijo sentándose a nuestro lado.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con nuestra Alice?- Dije alejándome y ella sonrió mientras Rose reía.

-Tonta Bella- Dijo Alice riendo- Que dramática eres.

-Oye dramática no, estas rara, ¿Desde cuándo te importa el no interrumpir?-Dije mirándola y ella solo sonreía.

-Desde hoy- Se rio

-Ah, bueno chicas a vestirse que nos tenemos que ir a aprender para ser gente de provecho-Dije encaminándome hacia mi habitación para vestirme.

Preparé la ropa y entré en el baño para darme una ducha, para luego vestirme y secarme un poco el pelo.

Salí del baño ya lista y la siguiente en entrar fue Alice que estaba ya lista en menos de 20 minutos y lo mismo pasó con Rose. Cuando estuvimos listas salí a llamar a los chicos.

-Hey Bells ¿Qué tal?- Dijo Jasper.

-Yo genial ¿Y tú?-Respondí

-Yo bien también- Dijo sonriendo y se giro para que yo pudiera pasar. Entré en el salón y me encontré con Emmet quien ya estaba listo.

-Hola Bells, Eddie está en su habitación, pasa y lo avisas- Dijo Emmet guiñándome un ojo y yo solo asentí y me encaminé al pasillo- Es la segunda puerta de la izquierda- Dijo Emmet gritando demasiado ya que solo estábamos a un metro o dos de distancia.

Abrí la puerta y entré sin avisar y cuando levanté la mirada me encontré a Edward de espalda sin camisa, no se había dado cuenta que yo entré así que caminé hacia el sin hacer ruido y le tapé los ojos y él se tensó.

-Jasper para decirme que me dé prisa no hace falta que hagas esto-Dijo poniendo sus manos en las mías para apartarlas y yo me apreté a él soltando una risita- Oh Dios, he muerto y estoy en el cielo con el ángel más hermoso que existe-se dio la vuelta y me beso, fue un beso de apenas tres segundos pero hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, cuando se apartó yo me negué a dejarlo ir así que puse mis manos en su nuca y lo atraje a mí. El soltó una risita pero me volvió a besar está vez más intensamente. Pasó sus manos por toda mi espalda hasta dejarlas en mi cintura y me atrajo más a él profundizando así el beso. Yo bajé las manos y le acaricie el pecho desnudo, fue un momento mágico, perfecto hasta que cierto oso gritó desde la sala.

-Bella deja de violar al pobre Eddie- Dijo riéndose a carcajada limpia y yo me separé de inmediato rojísima por la vergüenza, pero parecía que los planes de Edward no eran los mismos por que empezó a besar mi cuello y yo suspire, dejó los besos y empezó con las mordiditas y yo solté una risita.-Bella cuento hasta 10, si no salís por la puerta juro que entraré-Volvió a hablar Emmet y yo agarre a Edward por los hombros pero él se negaba a dejar ir mi cuello.

-Edward…- no supe muy bien si fue un gemido o una advertencia, pero lo que si se es que nada más pronunciar su nombre puso sus manos en mi vientre y empezó a desabotonarme la blusa.-Edward para- Dije con voz ronca y no muy convencida ya que yo deseaba tanto como el que siguiera acariciándome así.

-Bella- ronroneo él sobre mi cuello lo que hizo que se m erizarán los pelos de la nuca.

-¡Uno!, ¡Dos!, ¡Tres!...-Se escuchaban los pasos de Emmet dirigiéndose a la habitación y yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

Edward se separó de mí y ando hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón.

-¡Emmet! Para de hacer el idiota y lleva a los demás a la universidad- Dijo Edward enfurecido pero con voz muy ronca. Emmet soltó una carcajada tan sonora que juro que vi temblar los cristales del balcón

-Claro Eddie, que disfruten de la mañana chicos.- Emmet se giro para luego añadir-¡Ah! Y usar protección- al instante escuche la puerta del cuarto cerrarse de un portazo y a Edward abrazarme por la espalda.

-Bella, si quieres que paremos solo tienes que decírmelo, no quiero presionarte para que hagas algo que no quieres- dijo acariciándome la barriga y apretándose más contra mi, estaba dejando bastante claro que aun que decía de parar su excitación decía todo lo contrario. Yo no le contesté nada solo me gire y lo besé.

El me respondió el beso al instante y empezó a acariciarme deshaciéndose de mi ropa al igual que yo de la suya. Poco después me hizo suya. Nos amamos y nos besamos hasta que juntos tocamos el cielo.

Al terminar Edward nos tapó y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados diciéndonos que nos queríamos.

Nos despertamos pasadas la hora del almuerzo así que decidimos que iríamos a las clases de baile ya que todos estaban allí.

Yo fui a casa cambiarme de ropa y a ducharme mientras Edward hacia lo mismo pero en su casa. Mientras me daba una ducha estuve reviviendo las escenas de hacia unas horas. Fue la primera vez más maravillosa que haya existido. Cuando terminé con la ducha me vestí con un pantalón azul marino y una blusa blanca, me peiné y salí al encuentro de Edward quien ya había terminado.

Nos subimos en su coche y nos encaminamos hacia la universidad. El trayecto fue en silencio pero en un silencio cómodo. Cuando llegamos vimos a todos los demás sentados en una mesa fuera del campus así que fuimos hasta allá y nada más acércanos Emmet comenzó con sus bromas que me hicieron enrojecer más de lo normal.

A las 4 todos fuimos hacia el gimnasio que seria donde se impartirian las clases. Comenzariamos con Estrete Dance con el profesor Jacob Black. No lograba saber a que me recordaba ese nombre.

-¿Bella?-Era una voz aguda, era un hombre "Bien Bella te darán un premio por tu inteligencia" "…" ¿oye qué le pasa a anti? " Oh nada, solo que la escenita de antes la hizo desmayarse y aun no reacciona" Exagerada eres anti.- ¿Bella Swan?- Me gire para ver a un muchacho más o menos de mi edad pero mucho más alto que yo, con el pelo negro y ojos igual de negros y su piel era morena pero lo que más me impacto fue su sonrisa, tan blanca y tan linda. Espera… esto yo ya lo he vivido. "Segundo premio del día"

-Si soy yo, ¿Tu eres?- Dije aún dudando- Ah joder. Tu eres el chico del aeropuerto ¿Cierto?- Dije sonriendo.

-Sí, el mismo- Dijo Jacob sonriendo-soy Jake.

-Que coincidencia, ¿Vas a esta clase también?- Pregunte sonriendo.

-No exactamente- Dijo sonriendo- Soy Jacob Black, el profesor- y soltó una carcajada seguramente de la cara que se me quedó al escucharlo.

-Baya no sabía que eras profesor de baile- Dije

-En realidad este es mi primer año como profesor. Bueno será mejor que empecemos con la clase. Esmérate eh Bella, que no quiero suspenderte- y se alejó aun riendo.

Me giré solo para encontrarme dos pares de ojos mirándome. Rose y Alice. Yo no les hice caso y comencé a buscar a Edward y cuál fue la sorpresa que me lleve al verlo y no estaba solo. Es más, se le veía en muy buena compañía.

**

* * *

**

Holaa!!!

**Siii Sigo viva! Perdónenme la vida por favor, juro que intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir, pero es que entre las clases y que se me fue la inspiración no pude actualizar antes. ****Así que espero que podáis perdonarme.**

**Otra cosita que decir. Al final y después de mucho pensarlo he llegado a la idea de que voy a terminar el fic por peticiones de las lectoras. Espero que sigáis leyéndolo.**

**Bueno que os pareció?? Estuvo mal, bien, horrible?? Lo más seguro es que me queráis matar por dejarlo así no? xD Bueno lo siento pero es que sino no tenia gracia xD.**

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré muy pronto. **

**¿Quién será la que está con Edward? ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Por qué la miraban Rose y Alice?**

**Descubre esto en el próximo capítulo de Rumbo a una vida nueva (pareció una telenovela xD) dejen Reviews y me dicen que les pareció y las respuestas de las preguntas xD Quien acierte se llevará un premio xP.**

**PussySweetCullen**


	10. La Ruptura

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Resumen: Cambar de ciudad indefinidamente, comenzar la universidad y enamorarme de Edward Cullen...-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿Del tío más egocéntrico, idiota y guapo que jamás haya visto? ¡Ni en broma!- (ExB Todos Humanos)**_

* * *

Capítulo 10: La Ruptura

Me giré solo para encontrarme dos pares de ojos mirándome. Rose y Alice. Yo no les hice caso y comencé a buscar a Edward y cuál fue la sorpresa que me lleve al verlo y no estaba solo. Es más, se le veía en muy buena compañía.

Estaba con Tanya y no parecía para nada molesto, hablaban muy animadamente y para mi sorpresa Edward reía y Tanya también sonreía ¿avergonzada? Dios creo que necesito gafas… Después todo pasó muy rápido y juro que escuches el "Crack" de mi corazón al romperse.

Edward estaba besando a Tanya. La estaba, a ella, después de lo que pasó entre nosotros besaba a otra chica.

En ese momento solo me apetecía salir de allí así que comencé a correr y si dicen que correr es de cobardes de acuerdo, seré una cobarde, pero no podía quedarme allí, parada, viendo como el besaba a otra chica.

**POV Edward**

Vi a Bella hablar con un tío que tendría más o menos nuestra edad y porque no reconocerlo. Tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a ese tío por ponerle a mi Bella esa sonrisita de baboso que le estaba poniendo ahora mismo.

-¡Eddie!- Dijo una voz asquerosamente familiar. Pero como Esme me enseñó a ser un caballero con las mujeres me giré para encararla con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Hola Tanya ¿Qué tal?- Dije yo sonriendo.

-Yo estoy súper genial ¿y tú Eddie?-Dijo ella con mirada coqueta y batiendo las pestañas exageradamente.

-Yo estoy bien gracias- le sonreí y vi que tenía un pequeño mosquito en la mejilla –Tanya quieta no te muevas- Ella se tensó pero me hizo caso y yo le retire el moquito de la mejilla.

-¿Qué pasaba?- Dijo ella un poco avergonzada y sonriendo, no pude evitar carcajearme.

-Un pequeño mosquito- contesté.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido.

Tanya dijo algo así como "Oh Eddie eres mi héroe" y se abalanzó para besarme y tardé un poco en reaccionar por el shock pero luego la retiré muy caballerosamente y miré hacia donde antes se encontraba Bella ahora no había nadie oh mierda ¿Lo habría visto? ¿Qué pensará si lo vio? Dios tengo que encontrarla y explicarle para que sepa de este mal entendido. Ella tiene que saber que fue Tanya la que me besó y que yo la aparté. Si fuera necesario le rogaría porque me perdonara. La amaba, si la amaba y haría lo que fuera porque me perdonara.

Mire a Alice y a Rose y estas dos respondieron a mi mirada con otra pero las de ellas eran… bueno solo me recordó eso de "Si las miradas mataran" y me entró un escalofrío.

¿Entonces ellas también lo habían visto? Mierda, mierda y más mierda ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando estoy mejor con Bella tiene que apareces la idiota de Tanya para arruinarlo todo? Hablando de Tanya…

-Tu…- la señalé con el dedo índice- No te me vuelvas a acercar si no quieres que te denuncie por acoso ¿Entendido?- Dije casi… "¿Casi? Por Dios Edward te escuchó hasta Carlisle" bueno dije gritándole y ella pareció asustada.

Yo a acto seguido salí corriendo de aquella estúpida clase, lejos de aquella estúpida para buscar a mi Bella. A mi ángel. Corrí y corrí pero no la logré encontrar hasta que cuando iba a volver a la clase pasé por delante de un parquecito y allí estaba mi ángel. Estaba columpiándose en el columpio. Yo caminé hacia ella pero no me vio, me fijé en su cara y estaba con las mejillas rojas –No sé si era de correr o de llorar- espera… ¿Llorar? Mierda lo vio todo y yo la hice llorar. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Estúpida Tanya. Le acaricié la mejilla para apartar las lágrimas que caían. Ella se tensó.

-Bella, mi amor…Te quiero…

-Edward, no te quiero escuchar, jugaste conmigo, me hiciste creer que me amabas solo para acostarte conmigo y nada más conseguirlo fuiste a buscar a otra. Fui una estúpida por pensar que alguien como tu se podría fijar en alguien como yo. La verdad me dolía mucho verte besarte con ella pero tranquilo yo no voy a ser un impedimento para que te la tires como lo hiciste conmigo. Edward, lo nuestro ha terminado, aquí y ahora. No quiero volver a verte más, eres un estúpido que juega con los sentimientos de las personas. Te odio Edward Cullen-Dijo Bella entre sollozos y para después de terminar salir corriendo.

Yo estaba demasiado confuso como para entenderla pero una frase me trajo a la realidad "Jugaste conmigo…" "Lo nuestro termino…" "Te odio Edward Cullen" Esa fue su sentencia y yo no pude más. Me desmoroné, caí de rodillas al suelo y grite, grité todo lo que pude para luego llorar. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé así pero cuando me calmé, me levanté del suelo y caminé hacia el auto, subí en él y me dirigí hacia casa. Solo quería hacer una cosa y aunque no fuera muy propio de mi lo hice.

Cuando llegué a casa fui directo hacia las botellas de ron, bozca, whisky y todas las bebidas alcohólicas que había en el apartamento y sin importarme la higiene empecé a beber. Eso era lo único que hacía. Llorar y beber, nada más, ni si quiera pensaba. Solo era consciente de una cosa.

Había perdido al amor de mi vida.

**POV Bella**

Vacía… así me sentía, vacía.

Solo tenía ganar se llorar y de llorar. El había jugado conmigo y luego ¿A qué vino? ¿A restregarme qué había encontrado a otra mejor? ¿A hacerme sentir más miserable? ¿Por qué me decía que me quería? ¿Por qué?

Miles de preguntas asaltaba mi mente pero yo solo puse llorar y llorar sin consolación. No había nada que pudieran hacer por mi porque… ¿Qué haces si la única persona que puede calmar tu llanto es la que te hace llorar? Esperé fuera del coche de Rose a que terminarán la clase y salieran.

Cuando las chicas salieron y me vieron en mi estado le dijeron a los chicos que se fueran ellos en el Jeep de Emmet que nosotras tres nos iríamos en el BMW de Rosalie. En el trayecto de vuelta a casa ninguna dijo nada. Alice se sentó conmigo a tras mientras Rose conducía. Ella a veces miraba por el retrovisor del coche para ver mi estado pero yo estaba con la cabeza en el regazo de Alice y lloraba desconsoladamente mientras esta ultima me acariciaba la espalda y los cabellos a modo de consolación pero como dije antes, solo había una persona que podía calmar mi llanto y era la última persona que quería ver en ese momento.

Y así pasó más de un mes. Solo salía de casa para ir a la universidad, aparentaba estar bien pero en el fondo me moría por dentro y mis amigas lo sabían muy bien, intentaba aparentar calma pero cuando no podía más me derrumbaba y ellas eran las que consolaban este dolor en mi pecho que apenas me dejaba respirar, era insoportable, dolorosamente insoportable.

Había hecho una buena relación con Jake. Con en realmente me olvidaba de mi sufrimiento, incluso llegue un día a salir a cenar con el pero solo en plan de amigos. Me la pasaba bien con él, era natural, nunca me incomodaba y si alguna vez pasaba con una de sus bromas rompía la tensión y otra vez todo volvía a la normalidad. También se lo había presentado a mis amigas y se habían caído estupendamente. Un día decidimos salir todos a cenar y luego iríamos a algún lugar secreto que no nos quiso decir Alice. En realidad no tenía ganas de ir pero sabía que si me quedaba en casa me hundiría nuevamente en mi depresión y me negaba a que eso pasara así que acepte. Iríamos Rose, Alice y yo ya que a Jake le surgió algo importante y no pudo acompañarnos pero prometió que me llamaría a la noche.

-Vamos Bells alegra esa carita que tienes mira te ves hermosa- Dijo Alice sonriendo. La verdad es que me gustaba bastante como me había vestido mi estilista Alice y como me había peinado mi peluquera Rose. Así las empecé a llamas después de muchos Barbie-Bella y a ellas les hacía gracia. Alice iba hermosa con un vestido azul cielo cogido al cuello por encima de la rodilla se veía como una ninfa de agua y con unos tacones de platas, Rose llevaba unos short vaqueros con un chaleco rojo sangre y unos tacones rojos a juego con el chaleco y yo… bueno yo iba con unos pantalones negros de pitillo y una negra con un top debajo blanco y con unos zapatos de tacón de color azul eléctrico a juego con él bolso. Yo al lado de ellas estaba insignificante pero me sentía bien por cómo iba vestida.

Salimos de la casa y yo iba agarrada a Rose quien iba riéndose junto con Alice. Esta vez se habían pasado con la altura de los tacones, si no me mataba hoy sería por puro milagro.

Salimos y en el aparcamiento vimos a Emmet y Jasper junto al coche de… él, estaban junto a su coche, inmediatamente me tensé pero él no estaba. Inmediatamente Emmet vino corriendo hacia mí y me dio un abrazo de oso.

-¡Emmy!-lo abracé muy fuerte también-¿Cómo estás?- Sonreí

-Yo muy bien ¿y tú pequeña hermana?-Dijo el dejándome en el suelo-Más guapa por lo que veo- me guiñó.

-Yo… bueno… bien-esta vez me forcé a sonreír.

-Hola Bella cariño- Dijo Jasper mientras me sonreía – Se te ve muy bien

-eh… sí gracias.-Estaba realmente incomoda, no se referían a mi estado físico si no a como estaba por lo de… él.

-Bueno pero miren quien se digno a salir de su habitación- Dije Emmet mirando por encima de mi hombro y yo recé a todos los Dioses para que no fuera quien creo que es, pero como siempre la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

-Si claro Emmet ¿Cómo quedarse en casa contigo pegando gritos y amenazando si no salía hoy?- Dijo aquella voz que reconocería a mil km de distancia.

No lo mires… no lo mires… no lo mires- gritaba mi mente una y otra vez. Pero mi cuerpo no hacía caso y había empezado a girarse poco a poco. Entonces lo vi. Estaba realmente hermoso aunque tenía ojeras parecía estar más delgado. Pero lo que más cambio fueron sus ojos. Estaban apagados, sin vida. Me dio un escalofrío cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sus ojos brillaron

-Ho… hola Bella-Dijo.-Se te ve bien.

-Ho… hola-Dije incomoda- Tu ta… también.

-¡Bells vamos! Se nos hace tarde-Dijo Alice tirando de mí y yo no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de Edward.

-Adiós, pásalo bien-Dijo el intentando sonreír pero solo consiguió que le saliera una mueca.

-Sí, tú también- Dije entrando en el coche de Rose.

El camino pasó en silencio. Lo noté, estaban esperando a que empezara a llorar, a que me volviera a derrumbar. Creí que estaba haciendo bien mi actuación pero no, ellas no se creyeron nada. Entonces hablé.

-¡Alice por Dios!- Dije y ella me miró por el retrovisor.-¿¿Quieres decirnos a donde vamos??- Alice sonrió.

-Es una sorpresa lo siento-Dijo sonriendo aun más.

Después de ir a cenar a un restaurante italiano cogimos el coche para ir a otro sitio. Llegamos a un local llamado Eclipse. Alice nos estuvo ablando de él mientras esperábamos la cola para entrar. Decía que era un Caraoque y yo me puse muy contenta porque hacía muchísimo tiempo que no iba a uno.

-Vamos Bells, Rose. ¡Subamos a cantar!- Dijo Alice eufórica.

-Yo creo que no- Dije yo, aun que me gustaran mucho los karaokes me daba una vergüenza horrible cantar en público.

-Pues yo creo que sí- Dijo Alice desafiante y suspire derrotada, no tenía ganas de discutir, total iba a ganar ella igual.

Primero subió Alice que cantó Everytime we touch de Cascada** (*)**, luego subió Rose que cantó Stranger de Hilary Duff.

Luego me tocó subir. No tenía ni idea de que canción me tocaba ya que todas las había elegido Alice. El local estaba abarrotado y la gente aplaudía y bailaba sin parar.

Subí a la tarima muy nerviosa y andando despacio para no caer. Yo cogí el micrófono y miré hacia la pantalla donde salían las letras de las canciones y una música de piano empezó a sonar. Reconocí la canción inmediatamente se llamaba Que hago yo de Ha*Ash. Entonces miré al frente y los vi, a los chicos, a los tres. Estaban con Alice y Rose. El nudo en mi garganta volvió y solo pude cantar.

Entraste como un rayo de luz,

Como un aire encantado.

Liberaste con tu hechizo,

A mi recluso corazón.

No hacía falta mirar la letra, me la sabia de memoria. Solo podía mirar a una persona de cabellos cobrizos y ojos esmeraldas. El me miraba a los ojos y no apartaba su mirada de la mía.

Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas,

Creí en tu intención.

No pensé que fuese un engaño,

Ni una mentira tu amor.

No supe bien cuando todo el local quedó en silencio mirándome, esta vez no me puse nerviosa ya que yo solo tenía ojos para una persona. Le estaba dedicando en cierta parte trozos de esta canción. Y el pareció notarlo.

Me dices que te está llamando,

Te vas sin un adiós.

Sé muy bien qué harás en sus brazos.

Dime ¿Qué hago yo?

Tampoco supe en qué momento salían lágrimas de mis ojos, pero estaba llorando. Una vez más.

¿Qué hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos?

¿Qué hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso?

¿Qué hago con mis noches?

¿Qué hago con mis días?

¿Qué hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía?

Dime ¿Qué hago yo?

Parecía un concierto. Las parejas se abrazaban y se miraban con ternura y amor. Otras personas tenían mecheros encendidos moviéndolos de lado a lado. Otras lloraban. Otros simplemente me miraban y sonreían.

Hablamos solo cuando puedes,

Te abrazo al esconder,

Que no haría para tenerte,

A mi lado al amanecer.

Creí ver recorrer una lágrima la mejilla de Edward, no estoy segura, solo sé que nos volvimos a perder en los ojos del otro y ahora solo éramos él y yo. Solo cantaba para él.

Mis amigos dicen que te olvide,

Que antes de ti no era igual.

Antes de ti mi vida no tenía sentido,

Antes de ti no sabía amar.

Yo no apartaba la mirada, incluso intentaba no parpadear, pensando que era un sueño y si parpadeaba se esfumaría y me despertaría en mi cama como tantas noches bañada en sudor y llorando.

¿Qué hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos?

¿Qué hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso?

¿Qué hago con mis noches?

¿Qué hago con mis días?

¿Qué hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía?

Dime ¿Qué hago yo?

Yo seguía llorando y ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que el también lo hacía, se pasaba el torso de la mano repetidamente por los ojos y las mejillas intentando que nadie se diera cuenta de que lo hacía pero yo si lo vi.

¿Qué hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos?

¿Qué hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso?

¿Qué hago con mis noches?

¿Qué hago con mis días?

¿Qué hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía?

Dime ¿Qué hago yo?

La canción terminó y todos empezaron a aplaudir, yo bajé de la tarina y me encaminé hacia donde estaban todos. Se me rompió el alma al verlo llorar pero entonces recordé lo que me hizo y el nudo de mi garganta fue mayor y sin pensarlo pasé por su lado sin mirarlo, cogí mi bolso donde estaban las llaves del coche y salí de allí. Podía escuchar como todos menos el me llamaban pero yo no podía girarme, no podía volver, así que cuando estuve fuera me monté en el coche y conduce hasta el lugar donde sabía que estaría a salvo, donde podría llorar durante horas pero sentirme bien, sentirme en paz. Fui a la casa de Jake.

Cuando llegué aparqué el coche y me baje lo más rápido que pude. Subí por las escaleras y llegué al tercer piso. Recé para que estuviera solo y entonces llame.

El me abrió solo con un pantalón de chándal y con el pelo húmedo, parecía que acababa de salir de la ducha. Al verlo no lo pensé dos veces y me arrojé a sus brazos y entonces rompí en un llanto amargo, el cerro la puerta y me llevó hacía el sofá, me sentó y allí estuvo abrazándome sin decirme nada, sin preguntarme nada, solamente esperando a que me calmara.

Después de unas horas me calmé lo suficiente entonces él me agarró la cara con sus manos haciéndome que lo mirara y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar a centímetros de mis labios…

**

* * *

**

Holaa!! =D

**¿Me queréis matar por dejarlo aquí verdad? xD Lo sé lo sé. Soy mala y no tengo consideración con ustedes pero lo siento. Tuve que dejarlo ahí.**

**Aclaraciones. La ropa de las chicas las podréis ver en mi profile. La canción que canta Bella es Que hago yo de Ha*Ash. Aquí el link **

**http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=GYAwkJYt-R0 (Sin espacios)**

**(*) Esta canción es la que canta Rosalie: (Tiene dos versiones Rose canta la primera pero os pongo las dos, sinceramente a mi m gusta muchísimo más la segunda)**

**http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=4G6QDNC4jPs (Sin espacios)**

**Este es el link de la misma canción pero lenta y con subtítulos. **

**http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=JZXDI_NKllw (Sin espacios)**

**Y la canción de Alice:**

**http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=4G6QDNC4jPs (Sin espacios)**

**Gracias por leer =) muchos besos**

**PussySweetCullen**


	11. ¿Error?

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Resumen: Cambar de ciudad indefinidamente, comenzar la universidad y enamorarme de Edward Cullen...-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿Del tío más egocéntrico, idiota y guapo que jamás haya visto? ¡Ni en broma!- (ExB Todos Humanos)**_

* * *

Cap. 11: ¿Error?

-Jake…- intente de decir pero no pude seguir porque había atrapado mis labios contra los suyos. El beso fue dulce, lleno de amor y cariño pero a la vez tenía esa parte de necesidad. Sentía como si Jake estuviera diciendo mucho con aquel beso.

Pidió paso con su lengua y yo inconscientemente se la di. El comenzó a pasear sus manos por mi espalda para depositarlas en mi cintura y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Seguimos besándonos un tiempo más y nos separamos lentamente.

Jake me miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-Bella, con ese beso quise decir muchas cosas. La primera de ellas es que te quiero, no pude dejar de pensar en ti desde el primer día de clases. La segunda es que quiero que confíes en mi cómo has estado haciendo hasta ahora, sabes que yo nunca te engañaría. Y la tercera…- Hizo una pausa y yo lo miraba aun sin poder articular palabra. Sabía lo que venía ahora y no tenía ni la más remota idea de que iba a hacer.- Bella… Te quiero, y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo algún día?

Bien, ya lo había dicho. ¿Qué le digo? "Simple es muy simple." "Siii, Dile que sii" "¿No querrás herir sus sentimientos verdad?" "Vamos Conci, que sentimientos ni ocho cuartos, Este tío esta tremendo, Dile que si al bomboncito aquí presente" "Anti esa mente impura" Bueno ya vale ¿No? Tengo un problema y ustedes diciendo si Jake esta bueno o no. Dios que mente tengo.

-¿Bella? Si dices que no lo entenderé- Dijo de nuevo Jake con tristeza impregnada en la voz sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-eh, esto Jake. No sé. De verdad eres un chico fabuloso y me encanta estar contigo pero sabes que yo quiero a Edward y no sería justo que te hiciera ilusiones para luego partirte el corazón porque yo no quiero que sufras.- "Vamos Bella, a él también lo quieres" "Si, y lo sabemos las tres así que ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?" Por Edward. Pero… "Es hora de pasar página" Sí. Así que. –Dame tiempo ¿De acuerdo? No te prometo nada. Salgamos.-Le dije y a él se le iluminó el rostro.

-Gracias Bella gracias, no te arrepentirás. De verdad- Dijo Jake abrazándome y dándome besos por donde pillaba. Yo le abracé también y sonreí.

El tenía razón. El nunca me engañaría y puede que esto funcionara pero… ¿Sería un error más que voy a cometer en mi vida o esta vez podría salir de una pieza de la situación?

-Jake… Es tarde, creo que debería irme a casa y que tú puedas descansar.- Le dije después de un rato cuando nos separamos. Miré el reloj, Oh Dios mío, ya era casi la hora del amanecer. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado aquí?

-Espera. Desayunemos primero ¿Vale? No voy a dejarte que te vayas de aquí sin haber comido nada- Dijo el sonriéndome yo le sonreí también.

-De acuerdo, la verdad es que me muero de hambre- Dije tomándole de la mano que me estaba tendiendo para ir hacía la cocina.

No me hacía falta su ayuda para llegar a los lugares de este apartamento ya que en el último tiempo lo había la mayoría allí.

¡Mierda! He pasado la noche fuera de casa y no le había avisado ni a Rose ni a Alice.

-Jake, voy a llamar a Alice y a Rose, tienen que estar preocupadas.- Dije y el asintió. Yo me dirigí hacía mi bolso para coger el móvil y marcar al de Alice.

Después de cuatro señales descolgaron.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Sabes en que lio estas metida? ¡No te pienso perdonar en la vida la noche que nos hiciste pasar! ¿Se puede saber dónde te metiste todo el tiempo? ¡¿Y te dignas ahora a llamar?! ¡Nos tenías a TODOS muy preocupados!- Esa era Alice… se le notaba molesta y preocupada pero se le pasaría… ¿Por qué remarcó la palabra todos?- ¡¡Isabella contesta ahora mismo!!-

-Tranquila. Estoy bien. No os llamé antes porque se me olvidó. Estoy en casa de Jake. ¿Qué has querido decir con TODOS?-Dije yo y ella pareció meditarlo un segundo.

-¿Jake? ¿Con Jake? ¿En casa de Jake? ¿Solos? ¿TODA la noche?- Dijo ella juro que oí un gruñido pero no se dé quien.

-Si Alice. Me entendiste bien. Pero no paso nada…- lo medité un segundo- Bueno al menos no lo que estas pensando ahora mismo- Se oyó un grito por parte de Alice. "Bien Bella acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte"

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos? Bella cuéntame todo-Dijo Alice visiblemente emocionada. Otro gruñido y un portazo. ¿Quién está en la casa?

-Alice luego, ¿Quién está ahí?- Alice enmudeció.

-Eh… Los chicos, han venido a desayunar. Nosotras los invitamos-Dijo ella. Espera ¿Los chicos? ¿Todos los chicos? - … y creo que me escucharon

-Alice… Los chicos… ¿todos los chicos?- Dije yo angustiada.

-Si…-Fue lo único que dijo.

-Mierda Alice. Bueno no importa. Voy a colgar ya Jake me espera para desayunar. Luego iré para allá. Adiós Alice.-Me apresuré a decir y colgué.

Fui a la cocina y allí estaba Jake aun con la espalda descubierta, preparando unas tostadas y café. Necesitaba urgentemente un abrazo de él. Sus abrazos siempre me reconfortaban así que sin pensarlo dos veces caminé hacia él y lo abracé por la espalda. El se giró y m abrazó también para luego alzarme el rostro y depositar un dulce beso en mis labios.

-Ya está el desayuno listo Bells, Ve a sentarte que yo lo llevo- Dijo dándome un empujoncito para que fuera a la sala y yo caminé y me senté en una silla. El se sentó a mi lado y puso el café y las tostadas en la mesa.-a comer- y dicho esto cogió una tostada y empezó a engullir.

Yo comía despacio pero Dios este chico comía como una lima sorda. Parecía que no masticaba y simplemente engullía. Me reí bajito y él me miro y sonrió.

-Jake, enserio te vas a atragantar- Dije ya riéndome sin poder parar. Nuestra relación siempre era así, el me hacía olvidarme de todos mis problemas y siempre sonreía.

-tranquila, no lo haré. Creo que los chicos estarán a punto de llegar, hoy íbamos a ir a ver una película nueva que ha salido. Pero…- me miró- si prefieres que me quede aquí… - Dijo el mirándome aún. Se le notaba que tenía ganas de ir a ver esa película.

-No Jake tranquilo ve yo estaré bien- Dije sonriendo- Además debería de irme ya Alice y Rose me esperan para torturarme-Reí y me puse en pie llevando las tazas ya vacías a la cocina y él me seguía con los platos-¿Por cierto donde está Quil y Jared?

-Están donde sus novias, creo que pasaron la noche con ellas- Dijo soltando una carcajada y yo sonreí. Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta- Ahora vuelvo voy a ver quién es- Dijo y se encaminó a la puerta para abrir.

Yo comencé a fregar y escuche muchas risas, así que deberían de ser los chicos. Salí hacía la sala y allí estaban todos. Cuando me vieron nos miraron a mí y a Jake repetidamente y yo me sonrojé.

-Hola chicos.-Los saludé- Jake tengo que irme ya. Más tarde hablamos.- Dije antes de coger mi bolso e irme hacía la puerta. Se escucharon algunas risitas y un sonido de cómo si le hubieran pegado a alguien acompañado de una queja. Jake salía y me acompañó a la puerta para despedirse.

-Adiós Bells, cuando llegue a casa te llamo ¿Vale?-Dijo.

-Claro Jake, cuando quieras- dije sonriendo y me acerqué para besarlo en la mejilla. El me dio otro beso y yo salí camino hacia el coche. Conducí más despacio de lo normal ya que no tenía ninguna gana de que Alice y Rose me asaltaran con sus preguntas.

Aparqué el coche en su plaza de garaje y subí al ascensor. Metí lentamente la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y la giré aun más lentamente. Cuando abrí olí a café y sonreí recordado la escenita de algunos años atrás cuando Alice intentó preparar café para mantenernos despierta toda la noche en nuestra noche de chicas y por poco no quema la cocina de su casa.

Y así sonriendo entré en la sala y me encontré con cinco pares de ojos puestos en mi. Yo inmediatamente m sonrojé.

-Hasta que la desaparecida se digno a volver.- Soltó Emmet en una risotada y yo lo mire sonriendo.

-Bella, corre mientras puedas- Me dijo Jasper también riendo. Lo miré confusa pero luego al ver las caras de Rose y Alice lo entendí muy bien. Daban miedo. Tenían su mirada fija en mí y estaban serias.

-Eh… Chicas… De verdad se me olvidó llamarlas- Sus caras asustaron más aun.- No me acorde lo juro.- Sentí un escalofrío por la espalda.

-¡¡Isabella Marie Swan!!- Gritaron las dos a la vez y yo pegue un salto y escuché a Emmet y a Jasper reír.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo toda la noche en casa de Jake?- De pronto los dos dejaron de reír y… oh mierda, juro que las mataré. Sí había cinco pares de ojos quiere decir que Edward también estaba allí. Lo miré y estaba tenso y con la mandíbula apretada al igual que las manos. Luego miré a las chicas y parecieron darse cuenta de que habían metido la pata porque me miraron arrepentidas y yo solo suspiré y dije muy lentamente.

-¿Qué parte de NO paso NADA no entienden?- Dije remarcando las palabras. Ellas me miraron

-¿Enserio hermanita?- Dijo Emmet esta vez serio. Volví a suspirar y me apoyé en la pared.

-Si Emmet. Si esperáis que os diga que lo hice con Jake creo que vais a tener que esperar sentados mucho tiempo.- Solté las palabras sin pensarlo pero ya no podía parar y seguí hablando un poco más alto.- ¿Por quién me tomáis? Pensé que al menos me conocíais un poco. Yo no soy el tipo de persona que se acuesta con el primero que le pasa por delante.- Añadí casi gritando. Todos me miraban serios pero arrepentidos, todos menos Edward que miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.-Pero no, no he dormido en toda la noche así que si me disculpan iré a dormir un poco. Y ustedes dos- dije señalando a Rose y Alice- no se molesten en hablarme porque no se los perdono.

Y dicho entré en mi habitación y allí rompí a llorar.

¿Por quién me tomaban? ¿Acaso no me conocían? ¿Pensaban que era una cualquiera que se acuesta con el primero que le pasa por delante de las narices?

Y así llorando y destrozada como estaba Morfeo me recogió en sus brazos para darme un sueño lleno de pesadillas.

**

* * *

**

Holaa!!

**No me maten, primero de todo perdonadme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Sé que no tengo perdón pero estuve de exámenes y no tuve tiempo para escribir. De verdad que lo siento.**

**Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Mejor me dedico a otra cosa? **

**Bueno ustedes me dicen vuestras opiniones por Reviews que son la mejor motivación. **

**Otra cosita Muchísimas gracias por todos los Reviews que recibí de verdad me suben el ánimo.**

**Bueno no dejen de leer eh! =P**

**Se cuidan. **

**PussySweetCullen**


	12. Sola

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Resumen: Cambar de ciudad indefinidamente, comenzar la universidad y enamorarme de Edward Cullen...-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿Del tío más egocéntrico, idiota y guapo que jamás haya visto? ¡Ni en broma!- (ExB Todos Humanos)**_

* * *

Cap. 12: Sola

Me desperté con los ojos hinchados ya que había pasado prácticamente toda la mañana llorando.

¿Cómo podían pensar que yo haría algo así con Jake cuando hacía apenas unos meses que nos conocíamos? ¿Cómo pudieron pensar eso de mi ellas? Mis mejores amigas, eran como mis hermanas y ellas me fallaron.

Sonó mi móvil, un fantástico Nokia 7370. Era Jake, me estaba llamando como prometió. Descolgué.

-Hola Jake- Dije, mi voz era horrorosa y él lo notó.

-Hola Bells ¿Qué te ocurre? Tienes una voz horrorosa-Dijo él.

-Valla Jake gracias, me siento muchísimo mejor con tu alago, no sabía que te gustara tanto mi voz, la próxima vez intentare poner otra voz o simplemente no te cogeré el teléfono- Dije yo de carrerilla y el pareció haberse quedado sin palabras.

Sé que él no tiene la culpa pero si no hubiera pasado la noche en su casa no me estaría pasando esto ahora mismo.

-Baya hermosa sí que estamos de buen humor esta noche ¿No?- Dijo el divertido quitando la tensión que se había formado en el silencio.

-Si, lo siento Jake, pero es que he discutido con las chicas y no tengo ánimos para nada- Dije yo.

-Ya veo, ya. ¿Y se puede saber por qué habéis discutido?- Dijo él.

-Claro, ellas piensan que tu y yo anoche... Bueno ya sabes, somos un hombre y una mujer y pasamos casi toda la noche en tu casa solos y ellas pensaron que... bueno que tú y yo...-No sabía cómo decirle aquello.

-Pensaron que tú y yo hemos intimado demasiado ¿Cierto?- dijo él.

-Si cierto, pero lo peor es que cuando lo sugirieron estaban aquí los chicos y ellos también pensaron lo mismo y yo pues me mosqueé y las acusé de que no me conocían lo suficiente, porque si piensan eso de mi no es que me conozcan mucho. No sé, puede que esta amistad haya durado demasiado y sea hora de cambiar de aires para ellas y para mi...- Dije lo último con voz ahogada ya que el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta no me dejaba respirar.

-No ¡NO! Bells por Dios, ¿Te estás oyendo? Lleváis juntas casi desde siempre y prometisteis que nunca os separaríais, ¿Y ahora quieres terminar con vuestra amistad solo por una confusión?- Dijo él. Yo no aguanté más y comencé a llorar.

-No, no quiero pero puede que ellas sí. Todos sabemos que yo no tengo nada de suerte y todo lo bueno que me ha pasado alguna vez siempre termina yéndose, por mucho que yo quiera o no dejarlo ir, y puede que ellas ya quieran alejarse de mi lado, puede que piensen que ya no soy digna de su amistad.- Casi no se entendía lo que decía pero aun así yo continuaba hablando, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

-Eh, Bells tranquila no llores, voy para tu casa ahora mismo, está preparada que te llevaré a dar un paseo para que pienses y me cuentes con más tranquilidad.- Dijo él.

-Claro Jake ok nos vemos – Dicho esto corté la llamada y me dispuse a darme una ducha ya que necesitaba relajarme.

Cuando me vi los ojos en el espejo casi me da algo, tenía los ojos rojos hinchados como nunca antes los había tenido, se notaba leguas que había estado llorando.

Entré en la ducha algo aturdida y pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

¿De verdad querrían ellas que desparecieran de sus vidas? ¿Se habrían cansado ya de mí? Y si fuera así… ¿Por qué? Sé que no soy la mejor amiga del mundo y que tengo mis defectos pero aun así yo las quiero, son como mis hermanas y no podría vivir sin ellas.

No podría estar un día sin la hiperactividad de Alice y de sus salidas y noches de chicas. No podría estar un día sin la sinceridad y el descaro de Rose, siempre tan bromista y directa. No podría estar un día sin escuchar sus conversaciones tan extrañas sobre moda y no podría vivir sin sus make-over, porque aunque nunca lo admitiría pero me hacían ver como una diosa.

Salí del baño ya en ropa interior con estos pensamientos aun rondándome la cabeza.

Me vestí casi por inercia con unos jeans desgastados y una camisa blanca con un sweater azul marino y unas botas blancas a juego con la camisa. Me dejé el pelo suelto.

Me miré en el espejo y vi mi vestimenta. Si Alice me viera así seguramente se tiraría de los pelos.

Salí de mi habitación mirando el suelo y pasé de largo por la sala pero no había nadie. Parecía como si la casa estuviera vacía. Cerré la puerta sumamente despacio mientras una lágrima recorría mi mejilla. Estaba por avecinarse otro llanto pero aguanté como pude. Me giré lentamente y pulsé el botón del ascensor mientras más lágrimas silenciosas recorrían mis mejillas. Las puertas se abrieron y yo entré en el, pulse el botón para que bajara y cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando una mano se adentro para que se abrieran y entró Edward.

Esto era demasiado, no podía aguantar más, las lagrimas caían cada vez más seguidas. El me miro y yo sin querer le devolví la mirada. Fue un grave error. Le vi recorrerme el rostro con su mirada esmeralda y cuando reparó en las lágrimas hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Bella… Sé que probablemente no me quieras hablar, ni siquiera mirarme a la cara. Pero si necesitas hablar con alguien estoy aquí ¿vale?- Dijo el despacio como si temiera que le pegara y acto seguido acaricio mi mejilla derecha con sumo cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y me fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

No podía hablar, me había quedado sin voz, pero necesitaba algo, lo necesitaba a él. No pude reprimirme y mi cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia. Me lancé a los brazos de Edward y le rodee el cuello con los míos mientras él hacía lo mismo con mi cintura.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y yo deshice mi agarre y lo miré a los ojos. Él me devolvió el gesto y me sonrió para infundirme valor.

-Gracias Edward… Adiós- Solo atiné a decir aquellas tres palabras con voz ahogada y salí de allí.

Caminé hasta la esquina y allí pude divisar a Jake quien venía a paso ligero. Yo lo salude con la mano y él me sonrió y besó mi mejilla izquierda.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Bells?-Preguntó él cuando habíamos empezado a andar de nuevo.

-Estoy bien Jake, de verdad, solo me da miedo perderlas, no podría estar un día sin ninguna de las dos y las echo de menos.-Dije yo sonriendo. La verdad me hizo bien el abrazo de Edward, es como si me hubiera reparado.

-Bueno… entonces ¿Ya no las quieres echar de tu vida?- Dijo él y yo m paré en seco.

-Jake, yo nunca quise y ni querré echarlas de mi vida.- Dije yo muy despacio y con mucho cuidado de cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-Bueno entonces en ese caso me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta de eso enserio- dijo el echándome un brazo por los hombros y pegándome más a él.- ¿Quieres ir a cenar? Me muero de hambre- Dijo él y yo reí. Siempre pensando en la comida se parecía a Emmet.

-Claro, vayamos al McDonal que queda por aquí cerca, hace mucho que no como comida basura- Dije yo riendo de la expresión de su cara al pronunciar McDonal. Parecía un niño pequeño al que le acaban de dar una golosina.

-Si, si, si, si, por favor vayamos allí.- Dijo él y yo reí aun más.

Después de cinco minutos más andando entramos en la hamburguesería y pedimos nuestra comida. Yo pedí una hamburguesa mediana pero Jake… Bueno Jake pidió tres hamburguesas de las más grandes que había. Este chico definitivamente tenía problemas de estomago. Comía como un ejército entero. Comimos en silencio aunque de vez en cuando Jake hacía ruiditos y yo tenía que reír.

Cuando terminamos volvimos hasta mi apartamento y se despidió de mí con un leve beso en la mejilla. Entré en el portal y decidí subir por las escaleras. Así tendría más tiempo de pensar en que les iba a decir.

Cuando llegué abrí la puerta y vi que todas las luces estaban apagadas, encendí una de ellas pero ni rastro de las chicas. Entré en la cocina y vi una nota colgada del frigorífico. La leí.

"_Querida Bella:_

_Somos Alice y Rosalie, tus amigas._

_Como estás tan… enfadada con nosotras,_

_Hemos decidido irnos a un hotel durante una semana,_

_Para dejarte tiempo para pensar._

_Te queremos Alice & Rose"_

No sé en qué momento de la carta empecé a llorar, solo sabía que era definitivo, ellas se habían cansado de mi. No soportaría perderlas.

Caí de rodillas al duro suelo de la cocina. Se sentía tan vacía la casa que no parecía la misma.

Necesitaba ver a alguien, a alguien con quien poder hablar y que me reconforte. Jake se acababa de ir así que me negaba a llamarlo de nuevo. Solo el nombre de una persona bombardeaba mi cabeza…

Edward…

No sé como sucedió pero ya me encontraba en frente del apartamento de los chicos, no me quedaba otro remedio que llamar, necesitaba hablar con él, así que toqué el timbre.

El tardó unos minutos en abrir pero cuando lo hizo se quedó estático en la puerta sin moverse y sin hablar y yo solo podía llorar.

Me lancé a sus brazos y él me abrazó para reconfortarme igual como lo había hecho antes en el ascensor.

No sé cómo pero llegamos a la sala donde reposaba un sofá y allí nos sentamos.

Lloré y lloré y él me abrazaba como si su vida fuera en ello y hacía círculos en mi espalda para tranquilizarme.

Lo miré a los ojos y de repente todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Holaa!!

**¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo? ¿Os gustó? ¿Me matáis? ¿Me jubilo?**

**Bueno primero de todo, siento enormemente no haber actualizado antes pero es que me fue imposible, en verdad que lo siento.**

**Lo segundo es que… me deis vuestra opinión sobre el cap. ¿No?**

**Alguna sugerencia o critica lo acepto toodoo =P**

**Bueno os dejo, hasta el próximo cap. No dejéis de leer.**

**PussySweetCullen**


	13. Reconciliaciones & Explicaciones

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.

_**Resumen: Cambar de ciudad indefinidamente, comenzar la universidad y enamorarme de Edward Cullen...-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿Del tío más egocéntrico, idiota y guapo que jamás haya visto? ¡Ni en broma!- (ExB Todos Humanos)**_

* * *

Cap. 13: Reconciliaciones y explicaciones

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, sintiéndome muy cansada y con un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Vinieron a mi mente todos los recuerdos del día anterior. Recordé la salida con Jake, el solitario salón, la nota… Edward, también recordé a Edward.

-Bells ¿Estás despierta?-Preguntó esa voz.

-Si- Respondí en un susurro. Pronto sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado y yo me acurruqué aun más. Él me acarició el pelo y m beso la frente y yo lo abracé como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Él también me abrazó muy fuerte.

-Bella, Bella cariño, todo se va a poner bien ¿Vale?-Dijo el acariciándome los cabellos cuando yo comencé a sollozar de nuevo.-Todo volverá a ser como antes aun que sea lo último que haga en la vida.-Continuo él.

-Edward… Gracias por lo que has hecho hoy por mí, enserio no sé que hubiera hecho de no ser por ti- Dije yo atropellándome en todas las palabras.

-Tranquila Bella, solo hubieras llamado a Jake, como siempre-yo lo miré y vi en sus ojos una enorme tristeza por eso se me fue todo el enojo que se acumuló en mi.-Sé que no es el momento pero… ¿Podría explicarte algo?-Preguntó él.

-Edward… tu mismo lo has dicho, no es el momento y además, vi muy bien lo que pasó no hace falta que me des más detalles…-Yo tenía pensado decirle unas cuantas de cosas más pero el sonido del timbre sonó.

-Ahora vuelvo voy a ver quién es.-Y dicho esto salió por la puerta de su habitación. ¿Qué hora sería?

-Hola Edward, ¿Sabes dónde está Bells? Es que no contesta al móvil y no abre la puerta.- Esa voz era de Jake… mierda Jake.

-Sí, Está aquí. Pasa- Dijo Edward tan tranquilo y yo ahogué un grito y salí corriendo de la habitación para chocarme con Edward.-Lo siento Bella ¿Estás bien?- dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie yo asentí con la cabeza mirando a Jake.

-Esto… ¿Bella podemos hablar unos minutos?-Dijo Jake y yo volví a asentir.

-Claro vamos a mi casa. Ve tu ahora mismo voy- le di las llaves y el se fue y entró en la casa. Yo me giré para ver a Edward.-Esto… Edward, gracias por ayudarme. ¿Quieres comer en el apartamento?- Pregunté y él me sonrió y asintió.

-Claro Bella. Paso para la hora del almuerzo –Dijo y yo asentí despidiéndome con la mano y entrando en mi apartamento.

-¿Jake?-Dije

-En la sala- Fue su única respuesta. Yo fui hasta allí y me acomodé a su lado el se alejó de mí y yo lo miré con dolor en mi rostro y mi mirada.

-¿Qué pasa Jake?-Pregunté.

-¿Aun me preguntas que pasa? Te he encontrado en el apartamento de tu ex y supongo que has pasado la noche allí ¿no? – Dijo el furibundo y yo lo miré con desafió en mis ojos.

-Jake. Fuera de mi casa ahora. Ya.-Dije andando hacia la puerta y abriéndola. Al ver que no se movía grité con todas mis fuerzas-FUERA- El pegó un salto y salió corriendo y Edward abrió su puerta de un tirón y me miró preocupado.

Yo lo miré y se me saltaron las lágrimas. Él salió corriendo hacía mi cerrando su puerta y m abrazó.

-¿Qué te hizo ese perro Bells?- Dijo el acariciándome la espalda. Yo sollocé sin contestarle.

De pronto me sentí como me sentaba sobre algo, era el regazo de Edward.

¿Cómo era posible qué haya pensado eso de mí? ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de pensarlo Jake? ¡Jake! El muy traidor… Tengo que arreglarme con Alice y Rose ya. Las necesito demasiado.

-Edward…-Dije en un susurro.

-Dime-Respondió

-¿Sabes en que hotel se quedan las chicas?- Pregunté.

-Si, en el hotel de la esquina de la universidad-Dijo él- ¿Por qué?-Yo me puse en pie.

-llévame por favor.-Dije yo

-Claro vamos- Se puso en pie y bajamos en el ascensor y luego caminamos hasta llegar a su coche.

Fueron 20 min en coche y me la pasé contándole a Edward todo lo que había pasado con Jake desde que le dije que si hasta hoy que le dije que se fuera y sinceramente eso para mí fue una ruptura. Jake es muy bueno pero no lo quiero, lo veo más como un hermano que un novio.

Cuando llegamos entramos "Más bien entraste a la carrera tu solita" bueno entré corriendo y le pregunté a la recepcionista por el numero de la habitación de Alice y Rose.

Cuando me los dio subimos al piso número 9 ya que estaban en la habitación 955 y 957. Llamé pero no me abrían la puerta así que pedí a Edward que las llamara al móvil ya que si las llamaba yo no me responderían.

El muy gentilmente hizo lo que le pedí.

-¿Hola? ¿Alice? Soy yo Edward Necesito veros, estoy en la puerta de la 955 venid lo más rápido que os sea posible. Es sobre Bella. Vale. Si. Adiós-Yo lo miraba y él me sonrió-Ya vienen-

-Gracias- Suspiré.

Pasaron los 5 minutos más largos de toda mi vida. Estaba ansiosa por pedirles perdón a mis amigas y pedirles que volvieran a casa junto a mí.

Edward me abrazaba para tranquilizarme y yo hundía mi cabeza en su pecho aspirando su aroma.

Dios como lo había echado de menos. Lo quería, no, no lo quería, lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón pero no podía pedirle que volviera conmigo, no aún. No ahora.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y Edward levantó la cabeza, que hasta ahora la tenía apoyada en la mía, para mirar quien era y yo no me moví ni un centímetro.

-Bella- Dijo él.

-¿Que?- Dije yo soltándolo de mi abrazo para girarme y ver a Alice y a Rose mirándome a Edward y a mí.

No pude aguantarme y salí corriendo para acortar los escasos pasos que me separaban de mis amigas y me tiré sobre ellas para abrazarlas.

-Chicas, chicas. Lo siento, perdonarme, volved a casa conmigo por favor. Lo siento mucho y siento haberme enfadado así. Enserio lo siento mucho por favor volved.- Dije atropellándome con cada palabra.

-Bells, tranquila no pasa nada.- Dijo Rose.

-Eso Bells, nosotras deberíamos de haber confiado en ti y no hacernos ideas precipitadas antes de tiempo.- Dijo Alice.

-Entonces… ¿Volvéis?-Pregunté algo dubitativamente.

-Claro que si Bells-Dijeron las dos a la vez.

Yo las abracé aun con más fuerza y ellas me respondieron al abrazo.

Poco después ellas entraron a la habitación para recoger sus cosas y nos dijeron que Edward y a mí que nos fuéramos a casa que ellas irían cuando terminaran el papeleo y que estarían allí después de comer.

Llegamos a casa y vi como Edward se dirigía hacia su apartamento por lo que lo agarré del brazo y girándolo para tenerlo de frente.

-¿Tan mal cocino qué ya ni almorzar conmigo quieres?-Dije bromeando y él me miró sonriendo.

-Hombre… nunca cocinaste bien así que creo que podré comer lo que preparemos… juntos- Dijo la última palabra con un poco de tristeza.

-Si juntos, otra vez, ¿Quién lo diría eh?- yo reí-¡Oye! ¿Cómo qué cocino mal?-Le pegué en el hombro y el rió mientras entrabamos en mi apartamento.

-Bueno para serte sincero, si cocinas muy bien- Dijo colocando un mechón de pelo, que se había puesto en mis ojos, detrás de la oreja y acariciándome la mejilla con anhelo.

Yo lo miré a los ojos deseando que me besara. Sabía que esto no está bien pero aun así, ¿Qué puede hacer una mujer enamorada? Así que cerré los ojos.

-Bella- Me llamó y abrí los ojos al instante acompañado de un salto para alejarme de él. Su llamado me sacó del trance en el que estaba.

Me metí en la cocina y él me siguió.

-¿Qué…Qué preparamos?- Dije tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

-Emm… No sé lo que te apetezca- Dijo el visiblemente confundido.

-¿Pasta está bien?- Pregunté

-Sí, está perfecto.- Contestó.

Después de esta corta charla nos pusimos a hacer la pasta. Yo cocía la pasta mientras él hacía una ensalada.

Pusimos la mesa y comimos en silencio. Era un silencio cómodo e incomodo.

A la hora y media de haber llegado, llegaron las chicas poniendo las pocas cosas que se habían llevado en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Bueno…- Me giré para ver a Edward de pie mirándome.-Creo que me voy a ir ya, nos vemos – dijo el girándose sobre sus talones y yo lo seguí hacía la puerta.

-Vale, lo más seguro es que Alice quiera ir a algún club para el día de las brujas- Dije yo riendo.

-Bueno pues entonces nos veremos en la próxima salida- Dijo el

-Claro- me incliné hacia él para besarlo en la mejilla y el hizo lo mismo pero cuando los dos giramos la cabeza para el mismo lugar nuestros labios se rozaron y yo me alejé inmediatamente.

-Adiós Bella- Dijo el entrando en su apartamento.

-Adiós Edward- Dijo yo entrando en el mío y cerrando la puerta.

Entré en la sala y me encontré con Alice y Rose mirándome y sonriendo, querrían alguna explicación, así que me senté en el sillón individual de la sala y las miré.

-Explicaciones- yo reí para mí, lo sabía.

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunté

-Edward- Dijo Rose.

-Jacob- Dijo Alice

-Los dos- Dije yo y ellas rieron.

-Bien, empieza- Dijo Alice dando brincos aun estando sentada en el sofá. Rose la miraba frunciendo el ceño y yo reí.

-Bien, el día que pasé la noche en casa de Jake no pasó nada, solo que él se m declaró y yo por quererme olvidar de Edward pues le dije que le daría una oportunidad. Luego lo que pasó al llegar ya lo sabéis. Después fui a comer hamburguesas con Jake y cuando terminamos volví para aquí y fue entonces cuando encontré vuestra nota y fui a Edward, le conté todo lo de nuestra pela y la nota y me quedé dormida allí así que cuando desperté, en su cama, con toda la ropa puesta, el quiso darme explicaciones sobre lo que pasó con Tanya pero no lo dejé y llamaron a la puerta. Era Jake, preguntando por mí. Edward le dijo que si estaba allí y vine con Jake aquí, el pensó que me había acostado con Edward y yo lo eché de aquí a gritos, Edward me escuchó, salió y m volvió a consolar, luego fuimos a buscaros, volvimos para acá, comimos, casi nos besamos y ahora por accidente nuestros labios se han rozado-Dije muy tranquila y Rose y Alice me miraban con los ojos como platos.

-¡¡ALICE!!-El grito de Rose me sobresaltó y la miré.

-Lo siento, lo siento, ya me estoy quieta, pero mi plan funciono, ¿Lo ves Rose? Te lo dije, sabía que Bells iría a Edward a pedirle ayuda- dijo Alice dando palmadas y sonriendo y yo la miré muy fijamente…

-Alice… ¿Qué tú hiciste QUÉ?- le grité a Alice y ella me puso su carita de inocente mientras Rose suspiraba.

**

* * *

**

Holaa!!

**¿Qué tal estuvo? Lo sé siento la tardanza pero es que no dejan de poner exámenes y no tengo tiempo para escribir un capítulo decente. **

**Este no me convence mucho pero no quería haceros esperar más así que lo subí.**

**Siento que no sea muy largo pero el próximo será más largo lo prometo =)**

**Bueno otra cosita. **

**Ale Samaniego: Solo tienes que darle arriba a la derecha de la página donde pone Sign up y rellenar tus datos. Cuando esté listo le vuelves a dar a Sing up y creo que ya estas registrada y lista para subir fics =) Espero a verte podido ayudar en algo. Un beso.**

**Bueno aquí os dejo y mil perdones por la tardanza.**

**Cuídense y no olviden pagarme con Reviews =P**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap.**

**PussySweetCullen**


	14. Fiesta I

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Resumen: Cambar de ciudad indefinidamente, comenzar la universidad y enamorarme de Edward Cullen...-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿Del tío más egocéntrico, idiota y guapo que jamás haya visto? ¡Ni en broma!- (ExB Todos Humanos)**_

* * *

Cap. 14: La Fiesta I (Primera parte)

-¡¡ALICE!!-El grito de Rose me sobresaltó y la miré.

-Lo siento, lo siento, ya me estoy quieta, pero mi plan funciono, ¿Lo ves Rose? Te lo dije, sabía que Bells iría a Edward a pedirle ayuda- dijo Alice dando palmadas y sonriendo y yo la miré muy fijamente…

-Alice… ¿Qué tú hiciste QUÉ?- le grité a Alice y ella me puso su carita de inocente mientras Rose suspiraba.

-Lo siento Bells, pero de nada por ayudarte, sé que en el fondo me lo agradeces mucho- Dijo ella sonriendo y a mí por poco me empieza a salir humo por las orejas.

"Tranquila Bella" "Piensa que es tu amiga" "además… podrías ir a la cárcel si la matas" Pero un porracito no daña a nadie ¿verdad? "Cierto Bells" "Anti ¡No! Nada de violencia" Conciencia, te odio.

-¡ALICE! ¿Os fuisteis de la casa para que yo volviera con Edward?- Grité. Me dolió incluso la garganta y Alice y Rose me miraron divertidas.

-No, nos fuimos porque necesitabas estar con Edward.- dijo Alice cono si estuviera hablando con una deficiente.

-A solas- Termino Rose de la misma manera.

Yo estaba más que enfadada pero de pronto se me ocurrió una idea y empecé a sonreir. Alice se dio cuenta.

-Sea lo que sea que estas pensando olvídate.-Dijo ella y yo salí corriendo hacia su habitación y cogí un par de zapatos azules con un tacón de infarto. Sus preferidos. No pensaba hacerle nada pero la asustaría un poco.

Salí de la habitación y cuando me vieron, Alice se puso blanca como la pared y Rose se aguantaba la risa.

-Bella suelta eso vayas a hacerles daño-Dijo Alice al borde de un colapso nervioso.-Bella suéltalos, no hagas nada que podamos lamentar.- Siguió y yo decidí asustarla un poco más, así que me acerqué a la ventana abierta y asomé los zapatos un poco. Alice gritó tan fuerte que me dejó sorda.-Bella, quieta por favor. Tranquilos niños mamá irá a salvaros- Seguido de este comentario se escucharon las risas de Rose y las mías y Alice seguía con su conversación.

Seguí un rato más hasta que me dolían las costillas de reír entonces solté los zapatos en el suelo y Alice se tiró literalmente a protegerlos y darles mimitos como hacen las madres a sus pequeños.

-Ya está pequeños, ya está. ¿Esa mujer mala os quiso hacer daño? Tranquilo no os volverá a molestar. Yo os protegeré, tranquilos- Decía Alice. Rose y yo reíamos descontroladas.

La semana pasó rápidamente, Alice aun me tenía algo de rencor por el incidente con sus zapatos pero ya casi se le había olvidado cuando el viernes por la noche. Un viernes de chicas. Nos dijo que había llegado una invitación para la fiesta anual del aniversario de los padres de Edward y Emmet. Como era su sobrina pues por supuesto asistiría con Jasper y Rose iría con Emmet ya que estaban juntos también. La sorpresa llegó cuando Edward me pidió que lo acompañara ya que no tenía pareja para ir y quería que fuera yo. Al principio me negué alegando que eso era una fiesta personal pero el insistió así que acabé aceptando.

Alice por su parte está tan emocionada con la fiesta que decidió que ella misma crearía nuestros vestidos y se encargaría de todo lo referente a nuestros atuendos.

La fiesta sería el sábado por la noche, es decir, en un día. Si en un día conocería a los padres de Edward.

Nos acostamos pronto porque, según Alice y Rose, para tener una piel estupenda hay que dormir ocho horas. Así que a la mañana siguiente Alice y Rose se pusieron a hacer Barbie-Bella conmigo.

Primero me pusieron una mascarilla en la cara que olía asquerosamente mal con dos trozos de pepino en los ojos para mis ojeras. No tengo ni idea como haría el pepino que mis ojeras desapareciesen pero total dejémoslas soñar. La vida real es cruel pensé sarcásticamente.

Después me pude dar un largo baño mientras Rose le ponía ese asqueroso potingue a Alice y viceversa.

Cuando terminé me relié el pelo con la toalla a modo de turbante y me puse el conjunto de ropa interior que me preparó Alice. Cuando salí Rose se tiró encima de mí para hacer una obra maestra con mi pelo, literalmente, mientras Alice me maquillaba.

Después de exactamente una hora, catorce minutos y muchos tirones de pelo, terminaron con mi pelo y mi maquillaje.

-Rose ¿Me puedo ver ya?- Sabía que no iba a estar como una princesa pero espero que de algo haya servido la tortura.

-No- Dijo Rose. Iba a protestarle pero una mirada me acalló.

-Ahora nos toca a nosotras.- Dijo Alice dando brincos. -Despues de que estemos listas se pondrán sus vestidos-Dijo sonriendo.

Aun no habíamos visto los vestidos ya que Alice no nos dejó y nos iba a tener con la intriga hasta último momento. Típico de Alice. Treinta minutos después Rose y Alice habían acabado.

Alice tenía el pelo en perfectos rizos en los que tenía algunas pequeñas flores mientras Rose llevaba un medio recogido perfectamente hecho.

-Ahora vuelvo- Dijo Alice y salió corriendo hacía su habitación.

Yo me acerqué a Rose y pude ver mi peinado. Era perfecto. Un recogido con algunos rizos sobresaliendo por él. Por una vez me encontraba linda. El maquillaje también era perfecto. Era en tonos naturales con los labios de un color rosa cálido.

-Ya volví, aquí tienes tu vestido Rose- Dijo Alice dándole un gran saco para ropa. –Ve a cambiarte que te esperamos aquí.- Dijo Alice empujándola.

Rose despareció en el baño y al cabo de unos minutos apareció con un perfecto vestido. Sonreí, Alice es maravillosa haciendo ropa. Era un vestido largo hasta el suelo, de color morado, con la cintura y la espalda descubierta y un bordado de piedras por todo el borde.

-Bella toma-me tendió otro saco.-El tuyo, corre a cambiarte- Yo desaparecí y cuando abrí y saque el vestido me quedé impresionada, si el de Rose era bonito el mío era precioso. Era largo hasta el suelo, de color celeste, con la parte de arriba cruzada dejando un decente escote. Me lo puse y salí Rose y Alice me miraban sonriendo.

Alice desapareció con su saco y al poco tiempo apareció con su vestido ya puesto era una autentica duendecillo con ese vestido. Era de color verde, largo como el de nosotras y tenía como una especie de sobre tela por debajo del escote. Era hermoso. Perfecto para ella, sencillo, elegante y verde.

-Chicas pónganse sus zapatos. Están en mi habitación. Son todos iguales así que busquen cada una su número- Rose y yo entramos en la habitación nos calzamos los zapatos y salimos al encuentro de los chicos que ya estaban en el salón esperándonos.

-Bebe estas hermosísima- Dijo Emmet abrazando a Rose.

-Gracias osito, tu estas hecho todo un galán- Respondió esta.

-Mi duendecilla será la más hermosa de la fiesta- Dijo Jasper sacándole la lengua a Emmet.

-Gracias Jazz tú serás el más lindo siempre- Respondió Alice sonriendo.

-Bella estas hermosa- Dijo Edward a mi lado sonriendo.

-Gracias Edward, tu también estás muy guapo- Dije yo sonriéndole.

-Bueno chicos vayámonos que se nos hace tarde-Dijo Alice y todos salimos del apartamento.

Cada pareja iba en un coche así que yo me pasé todo el camino alisándome la falda. Para qué negarlo, estaba muy nerviosa. Y al parecer Edward lo notó porque me cogió una mano y me la sostuvo a la suya en la palanca de cambios.

-Bella tranquila. Serás la reina de la noche.-Dijo sonriéndome y yo m relaje un poco.

-Pero, es que me sentiré como una intrusa.- Dije agachando la cabeza.

-Bella escúchame no pienses eso porque no es así, yo estaré contigo toda la noche así que no tienes de que preocuparte- Dijo sonriendo y yo sonreí.

-Gracias Edward-

-Siempre que lo necesites Bella- dijo el

Cuando llegamos y vi su casa me quedé maravillada. Era enorme. Toda una pared era de cristal mientras que lo demás era de un tono blanco puro, tenía un gran porche. Era una mansión en vez de una casa. Edward bajó y vino a abrirme la puerta.

-Vamos, adentro es la fiesta- Dijo tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a bajar del coche, yo la acepté.

-Claro, gracias- Dije sonriendo.

-De nada- me pasó un brazo por la cintura y entramos en la casa con los demás detrás de nosotros.

Antes de entrar logré escuchar decir a Emmet

-Bella, una tortuga con tacones es más rápida que tu sin ellos- rió y Rose le propinó un porrazo en la nuca. Yo reí bajito, pero en eso se nos acercó una mujer de estatura media, con la cara en forma de corazón, cabello color caramelo y ojos verdes.

-Hola chicos- Nos dijo sonriendo y yo le sonreí. Los chicos y las chicas le dieron un abrazo.

-Hola mamá- dijo Edward.

-Hola tía Esme- Dijo Alice

-Hola señora Cullen- Rose

-¡Mamita!-Este sin duda fue Emmet. La mamá de Edward, Esme, sonreía a todos pero me miraba de hito en hito.

-Mamá, es Bella. Bella, esta es mi mamá, Esme- Dijo Edward haciendo las presentaciones con la mano. Yo le tendí la mía a Esme pero ella me abrazó.

-Encantada de conocerte Bella, Edward y todos los demás han hablado maravillas de ti- Dijo la señora Cullen cuando cortó el abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo señora Cullen- Dije sonriendo.

-Oh no, nada de señora Cullen querida, dime Esme- Dijo ella sonriendo.- Bueno chicos en un rato servirán la cena. Pasen al comedor por favor- Dijo ella haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Todos empezamos a andar pero Esme cogió a Edward por el brazo, con la intención de charlar con él, supongo. Yo miré a Edward y este me sonrió en forma de que me adelantara sin él, así que eso hice, seguí a todos los demás.

Ya en el comedor me presentaron al señor Cullen, Carlisle, el papá de Edward. Y por si lo dudaban, sí, todos en esta familia son iguales de perfectos. Al poco tiempo volvió Edward y Esme y los dos traían una sonrisa en el rostro así que supongo que no discutieron. Los dos al sentarse –Edward a mi lado y Esme en un extremo- me miraron. Me sentí algo incomoda ante ese gesto, Edward me tomó la mano para infundirme tranquilidad y yo m relajé al instante, me pregunto si él sabrá el efecto que causa en mi.

La cena pasó rápida y armoniosamente. Entre risas y bromas de Emmet.

Luego, pasamos a un gran salón que daba a una gran terraza, allí sería la fiesta. Al pasar media hora más empezaron a llegar los demás invitados. La casa se llenó en poco tiempo y entonces comenzó realmente mi tortura. El baile, bailar.

Edward se ofreció en un par de ocasiones a bailar conmigo pero yo me negaba rotundamente. Emmet, Jasper e incluso Carlisle también se ofrecieron pero los rechacé alegando mi poca coordinación y mi poca cualidad de baile.

-Vale Bells,-Dijo Edward poniéndose en pie y levantándome con el.-Todo depende de quién te guie. Así que vamos a bailar- Dijo el arrastrándome hasta el centro de la pista.

-Edward no, ¿tú no entiendes? ¡Puede que después de este baile tengamos que ir hacia el hospital por que tengas una lesión en el pie!- Dije yo visiblemente preocupada.

-Tranquila Bells, los zapatos me quedan grandes, así los rellenaría- Dijo el sonriendo y yo reí ante el comentario.

-Bueno de acuerdo, pero no quiero demandas después- Dije yo riendo y el asintió solemnemente.

-De acuerdo señorita Swan. Ahora,-me tendió la mano- Si me concede este baile-.

-Claro señor Cullen- Dije sonriendo y aceptando su mano.

Entonces empezó a sonar una canción muy, muy, conocida. I will always love you de Whitney Houston, canción que sale en la película de "el guardaespaldas". Era una de mis canciones favoritas así que sin poderlo evitar empecé a cantar.

Edward me guiaba y yo estaba con los ojos cerrados cantando la canción. Cantándole su canción.

**Edward POV**

Bella, la tenía entre mis brazos, confiando en mí, bailando conmigo, cantando para mí.

La amaba y no me importaba ni como, ni cuando, pero Bella volvería a ser mía, porque ese era nuestro destino.

**Bella POV**

Lo amaba. Lo amaba como nunca amé a nadie.

La canción seguía y yo continuaba cantando, con estos pensamientos y en los brazos de Edward, estaba cantando para él.

Yo era para él.

-I will always love you- terminé la canción y toda la sala estalló en aplausos. Inmediatamente abrí los ojos y me vi rodeada de Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Carlisle y Esme. Edward sonriendo y abrazándome como cuando estábamos bailando y todos los demás invitados aplaudían.

Nunca pensé en cantar pero ahora me moría de la vergüenza. Toda la fiesta me escuchó, y yo realmente solo quería que me oyera una persona, esta persona que aun no me había soltado de la cintura, que me miraba a los ojos, unos hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban de un sentimiento puro que se podía ver desde lejos. Amor, un amor puro, como ningún otro amor que haya existido. El nuestro. Solo nuestro.

Empezó a sonar otra canción Titánic, pero solo los instrumentos, nosotros seguíamos bailando, juntos, como una pareja feliz. Pero con una diferencia. Nosotros no éramos una pareja feliz. Ni si quiera éramos una pareja. Pero pronto lo seriamos.

Una pareja feliz.

Continuara…

**

* * *

**

Holaa!!

**¿¿Qué tal estáis hermoss lectoras de esta humilde servidora??**

**Lo sé, lo sé. No tengo perdón. En cuanto termine el Fic. Iré a la horca por tardona. Pero TODO tiene su explicación, y esto la tiene.**

**Me ocurrieron varias cosas. **

**La primera: Mi ordenador murió trágicamente =( así que se me borró el cap. (Lo tenía preparado desde el martes pasado =S)**

**La segunda: Tuve muchos exámenes y no tenía tiempo para volverlo a hacer ¬¬**

**La tercera: Cuando al fin tuve tiempo cogí la gripe y no podía levantarme de la cama porque no tenía fuerzas… Pero tranquilas ya estoy estupendamente ^^**

**La cuarta: Tuve las recuperaciones de los exámenes (Si mi suerte es tal que después de matarme a estudiar no puedo asistir a clases porque enfermo -.-'')**

**Y… Creo que ya se acabaron. Prometo o al menos intentaré subir la continuación del capítulo antes del miércoles. **

**Bueno ya solo quedan 3 capítulos. Si como mucho tendrá 18 o 19 capítulos, no quiero ser pesada.**

**Bueno creo que me estoy alargando mucho así que espero que me manden muchos Reviews y lean mi Fic. =)**

**P.D: Este es el link de la canción que menciono: http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=O-cIvxLGEDg (Sin espacios)**

**P.D.2(xD): Los links de los vestidos y los trajes de los chicos están en mi profile. Quién esté interesado en saber cómo serían pásense y los vean ;D**

**Y ahora si me despido xD hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Un beso y cuídense ^^**

**PussySweetCullen.**


	15. Fiesta II

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Resumen: Cambar de ciudad indefinidamente, comenzar la universidad y enamorarme de Edward Cullen...-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿Del tío más egocéntrico, idiota y guapo que jamás haya visto? ¡Ni en broma!- (ExB Todos Humanos)**_

* * *

Cap. 15: La Fiesta II

Seguía aquí, bailando con el hombre de mi vida. Con el que es y será el único al que amaré. Mi corazón siempre será tuyo pensé.

La canción terminó y nos miramos a los ojos.

-¿Lo has visto?- Preguntó el y yo lo miré confusa.

-¿ver el qué?- Pregunté y el sonrió torcidamente.

-No me has pisado ni una sola vez y ¡Has bailado!- Dijo riendo mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa donde había champan. Yo le miré intentando parecer ofendida.

-Oh vaya, gracias Edward, me alagas- Dije y miré hacia otro lado.

-Bells… -No contesté-¿Bella?-Volvió a intentar- Bella siento si te molestó, solo fue una broma, enserio cariño, no te enfades conmigo.- Dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y yo sentí que me derretí.

-Edward era broma, solo estaba jugando- Dije sonriendo y acariciándole la mejilla.

-¡eh tortolitos!- Grito Emmet estando a 3 o 4 metros de nosotros. Edward refunfuñó y yo reí.

-Dinos querido e inoportuno gran hermano oso mío- Dijo Edward y yo reí por el sobre nombre tan largo que le puso.

-¡Nos vamos!-Dijo Emmet agarrándome de la mano y tirando de ella. Edward me agarró de la otra y también tiró. Parecían dos niños peleándose por un juguete, con la diferencia, que esta vez el juguete era de carne y huesos, y además tenía nombre y apellidos. Isabella Marie Swan.

-Emmet suelta a mi Bella, vete tú con Rose- ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Edward había dicho MI Bella?- Por cierto ¿a dónde se supone que nos vamos? La fiesta aún no terminó.- Dijo Edward

-Nos vamos a un club que han abierto por aquí cerca. Además hay karaoke y os daré una sorpresa a todos- Dijo Emmet riendo y guiñándonos un ojo.

Nos despedimos de Esme y Carlisle dándole las felicidades por sus 24 años de casados.

A los 5 minutos llegamos al club. Todos nos miraban extrañados. Lógico, todavía teníamos los trajes puestos.

Estuvimos más de una hora hablando amenamente y riéndonos con todas las bromas que se hacían los chicos unos a otros.

Emmet de repente se puso en pie.

-Chicos vayamos a la sala de karaoke-Dijo y a acto seguido cogió a Rose de la mano y se la llevó hacía allí, todos los seguimos y nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba al pié del escenario.

Emmet estaba muy nervioso, nada más sabía balbucear.

-Tengo una idea. Ahora vuelvo- Y salió corriendo hacia la zona donde estaba el dj poniendo las canciones para que cantaran. Todos estaban ablando entre ellos pero yo observaba a Emmet. Le estaba pidiendo una canción al muchacho y este hizo una señal de afirmación y Emmet sonrió. Al cabo de 5 minutos las luces se apagaron y empezó a sonar una canción.

Decirte te quiero, creer tus palabras.

Crearte tu reino con una mirada,

Decirte al oído mil y una poesías.

Mi niña

Oh Dios mío, ese era Emmet. Estaba cantando una canción. Entonces las luces se encendieron y se vio a Emmet en mitad del escenario con el micrófono cantando.

Que sin decir nada te invento un palacio,

Donde tú eres reina y yo tu criado,

Pintar en la luna que me has enamorado,

Mi niña.

Subirme a la torre más alta del mundo

Y gritar a voces que sin ti me derrumbo,

Llevarte a la tierra de las niñas bonitas,

Mi vida.

Enseñarte la Tierra desde un planeta estraño,

Convencer a una estrella para que diga te amo,

Decir a cada hora y en cada instante que te extraño,

Mi vida.

Por este entonces todos estábamos con la boca abierta mirando a Emmet cantarle esta canción a Rose, quien estaba con lágrimas en los ojos abrazada a Alice y a mí.

Por ti todo eso haría mi amor,

Quemarme, morirme, ser tu esclavo o ser tu voz,

Princesa.

Por ti todo eso haría mi amor,

Ser nadie, ser solo un vagabundo, ser tu sol,

Mi reina.

Oooh Princesa.

Los chicos tenían una expresión extraña. Jasper lo miraba con odio y Edward con incredulidad.

Acabar con mis sueños y cumplir tus ilusiones,

Despertarte con un beso todos los días para que me adores,

Construirte una casita con ladrillos de colores,

Mi niña.

Decirte a la cara en mil idiomas que te amo,

Conseguir que la luna existe por siempre ser humano,

Renunciar a la vida por solo besar tus labios,

Mi niña.

Recorrer todo el mundo agarrado de tu mano,

Pintar en el cielo tu nombre iluminado,

Inventar una cura para que estés siempre a mi lado,

Mi vida.

Hacer lo imposible para conseguir que sonrías,

Y que seas feliz es mi misión todos los días,

Te prometo mi niña hacer feliz tu vida,

Princesa.

Rosalie lloraba sin parar, al igual que Alice y yo. Emmet estaba haciendo algo realmente bonito. Estaba diciendo todo lo que sentía en un lugar público con una canción.

Por ti todo eso haría mi amor,

Quemarme, morirme, ser tu esclavo o ser tu voz,

Princesa.

Por ti todo eso haría mi amor,

Ser nadie, ser solo un vagabundo, ser tu sol,

Mi reina.

Oooh Princesa.

Por ti todo eso haría mi amor,

Quemarme, morirme, ser tu esclavo o ser tu voz,

Princesa.

Por ti todo eso haría mi amor,

Ser nadie, ser solo un vagabundo, ser tu sol,

Mi reina.

Oooh Princesa.

Por ti todo eso haría mi amor…

Ooooh Princesa.

Todos estallamos en aplausos y Rose corrió hacía Emmet para besarlo y abrazarlo. Yo lloraba con el corazón encogido. De pronto Edward me abrazó muy fuerte.

-Bella tranquila ¿vale?- Dijo el acariciándome la espalda y dando suaves besos en mi cabeza.

-Es que ha sido tan bonito Edward.- Dijo yo hipando y tartamudeando.

-Bueno, si te digo la verdad, Emmet me robó la idea.- Dijo el sonriendo. Yo lo miré.

Cuando Emmet y Rose llegaron, Edward se levantó y caminó hacía el escenario, subió e hizo lo mismo que Emmet. Habló con el Dj y sonrió.

Hace tiempo que quería decirte esto y…

No había tenido el valor pero…

No aguanto más y…

Escucha.

Esto lo había dicho ablando, con una musiquita de fondo. Yo escuchaba atentamente, con el corazón encogido, Edward iba a cantar para mí, como yo hice horas antes con él, en la fiesta.

Hoy quiero decirte todo lo que siento,

Pues no aguanto más,

Es un sentimiento que llevo muy dentro,

Y hoy puedo callar.

Siempre que tú pasas por mi lado yo…

Comienzo a temblar.

Me miras y sonríes siempre tan atenta,

Sin sospechar,

Que yo… Te quiero,

Y que daría mi vida y más,

Porque te sintieras igual.

Oh Dios mío, Edward se me estaba declarando. Yo tenía la mano en la boca, y los ojos me escocían. Estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas pero no tardarían en salir.

Si tú me amaras, bajaría el cielo a tus pies,

Si tú me dejaras acercarme solo una vez,

Todo si tú quisieras,

Te doy mi vida entera,

Si tú me amaras.

Ahora ya estaba llorando, no podía contenerme más. Lo amaba y el también me amaba a mí.

Vienen a mi mente todos los recuerdos,

De aquel día en que te conocí.

Sin decir nada, solo una mirada y descubrí.

Que eras todo lo que un día pedí.

Mira que soy en verdad,

Alguien que te quiere amar.

Y que daría mi vida y más,

Porque te sintieras igual.

No podía esperar a decirle que yo también lo amaba con toda mi alma. Podríamos volver a ser una pareja feliz, sin nadie que nos molestara. Solo él y yo.

Si tú me amaras, bajaría el cielo a tus pies,

Si tú me dejaras acercarme solo una vez,

Todo si tú quisieras,

Te doy mi vida entera,

Si tú me amaras.

Si tú me amaras.

Si tú me amaras, bajaría el cielo a tus pies,

Si tú me dejaras acercarme solo una vez,

Todo si tú quisieras,

Te doy mi vida entera,

Si tú me amaras.

Me levanté y caminé hacia el escenario, subiendo poco a poco las escaleras ya que no podía con los tacones y el vestido. Edward me ayudó mientras seguía cantando.

Te entrego todo mi amor, daría mi amistad,

Si tú me amaras.

Serías la reina de mi castillo,

Dame una oportunidad.

Si tú me amaras…

-Qué me dices Bella, ¿Quieres volver conmigo?-Dijo Edward sonriendo y mirándome a los ojos.

-Si Edward- Dije abalanzándome hacía él y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos para luego fundirnos en un beso en el que demostrábamos todo lo que sentíamos en ese momento.

Amor, felicidad, pasión, ternura, devoción y muchos sentimientos más.

Escuchamos unos aplausos y nos separamos para mirar a todos nuestros amigos de pie y aplaudiendo.

Mire a Edward a los ojos.

-Edward, te amo. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré- Dije acariciándole la mejilla.

-Yo también te amo mi Bella, siempre te pertenecí, incluso cuando ni siquiera nos conocíamos. Eres todo lo que estuve esperando.- Dijo él para volver a besarme con mucha dulzura.

Bajamos para reunirnos con los demás. Alice y Rose me abrazaron.

-Felicidades Bells, al fin- Dijo Alice muy emocionada.

-Bella, se feliz, muy feliz- Dijo Rose.

-Felicidades hermanita. Ya es oficial- Dijo Emmet dándome un abrazo de oso cuando me separé de las chicas.

-Emmet… No… Respirar…- intente decir, él me soltó riendo.

-Me alegro muchísimo Bella, Ya era hora que os arreglarais, no podéis vivir el uno sin el otro- Dijo Jasper abrazándome también.

Estuvimos un rato más ablando y bebiendo una copa para celebrar.

-Alice, ¿Me acompañarías al escenario un momento?- Le preguntó Jasper a Alice cogiéndola de la mano. Ella asintió y subió al escenario con Jasper de la mano.

Él le dijo que se quedara en el centro de este mientras él iba a decir la canción.

Nosotras hacíamos gestos de ánimos a la duendecillo, que estaba temblando de los nervios.

Al fin Jasper fue hacia su lado con un micrófono en la mano y sonriendo.

Tu príncipe azul,

Quiero ser para ti tu única luz,

Tú esencia de vivir,

Como un amanecer que se clava en tu ventana.

Nacer en ti, ser dueño de tu cuerpo,

Hacer de ti, reina de mis secretos,

Pensar en ti, soñando que tú me amas.

Alice estaba llorando agarrando la mano de Jasper, quien la miraba con adoración acariciándole la mejilla mientras cantaba.

Quisiera entregarte todos mis deseos,

Quisiera decirte lo que a ti te quiero,

Porque este amor a mi me va a matar.

Quisiera ser, el aire que roza tu pelo,

La risa que deja tu boca, que me provoca.

Quisiera ser, el brillo que dejan tus ojos,

El sudor que desemboca en tu cuerpo,

Quisiera ser… Tu único amor.

Todos nosotros mirábamos la escena emocionados. Rose abrazada a Emmet y yo abrazada a Edward. Era una canción preciosa.

No sé qué hacer para entrar en tu vida,

Enloquecer o buscar otra salida,

Pero está bien claro que yo vivo por ti.

Lo intentaré,

Antes de que se haga tarde lucharé,

Hasta ganar el combate

En el que juega mi corazón con tu corazón.

Quisiera entregarte todos mis deseos,

Quisiera decirte lo que a ti te quiero,

Porque este amor a mi me va a matar

Alice ya no sabía qué hacer. Se veía que estaba de los nervios. Miraba a Jasper y ella lo miraba a él. Estaban en su burbuja, en su mundo, se habían olvidado de todos los demás que estábamos presenciando la escena.

Quisiera ser, el aire que roza tu pelo,

La risa que deja tu boca, que me provoca.

Quisiera ser, el brillo que dejan tus ojos,

El sudor que desemboca en tu cuerpo,

Quisiera ser…

Quisiera entregarte todos mis deseos,

Quisiera decirte lo que a ti te quiero,

Porque este amor a mi me va a matar.

Quisiera ser, el aire que roza tu pelo,

La risa que deja tu boca, que me provoca.

Quisiera ser, el brillo que dejan tus ojos,

El sudor que desemboca en tu cuerpo.

Quisiera ser… Tu único amor.

La canción terminó y Alice se abalanzó a Jasper para besarlo. Le dio besos por toda la cara. Todos reímos ante esto. Jasper la separó un poco y le sonrió. Se giró hacía Emmet quién le lanzó algo. Una cajita cuadrada negra. Jasper la cogió en el aire y se arrodilló ante una Alice atónita.

-Alice, mi pequeña duendecillo. Con esta canción quería demostrarte que eres todo para mí, que me gustaría ser todos esos gestos, acciones y lo más importante. Quiero ser el único en tu vida. Para darte todo de mí. Para bajarte el cielo a tus pies y para construirte con una sola mirada un palacio de donde tú serás la reina y yo tu esclavo. Mary Alice Brandon, Te amo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Dijo mirando a Alice a los ojos.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho- Dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento señorita- Dijo Jasper poniéndole el anillo. Después se levantó y la besó.

Todos aplaudimos una vez más. Alice y Jasper nos sonrieron y bajaron a nuestro encuentro.

Rose y yo gritamos y abrazamos a Alice felicitándola. Edward y Emmet felicitaron a Jasper, para luego los chicos felicitar a Alice y nosotras a Jasper.

-Esto se merece un brindis- Dijo Alice.

Todos alzamos nuestras copas.

-Porque todos seamos felices para siempre con nuestras parejas- Dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos.

-Y porque Alice no nos vuelva locas con su boda- Dije yo en broma y todos rieron.

-Chin chin- Gritamos todos y chocamos nuestras copas para luego beber un sorbito.

Definitivamente esta ha sido la mejor salida de todas.

-Te amo- Dijo Edward para luego besarme.

**

* * *

**

Holaa!!

**¿Qué os pareció? ¿Os gustó? ¿Me pasé? ¿Me matáis?**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado ya que lo he revisado miles de veces y sé que le falta algo pero no sé el que.**

**Bueno pronto acabará solo quedan 3 o 4 capítulos.**

**Me dejáis Reviews ¿No? ^^**

**Gracias a todos los que se leen la historia =)**

**Seguid así y Enviadme muchos Reviews que si no… No actualizo xD Es broma… o no. Quien sabe xD**

**Bueno para aquellos que sigáis mi otro Fic y os preguntéis porque no actualizo. Pues bien. Ya que este Fic está a punto de llegar a su fin y el otro está casi empezando, pensé en hacer un parón en el otro y terminar esta.**

**Pero tranquilas que la seguiré, solo es un parón momentáneo =P**

**Bueno no me enrollo más =P**

**Os dejo. Cuidaos y seguid leyendo ^^**

**PussySweetCullen**

**P.D: Los links de las canciones aquí y recordad. Sin espacios.**

**Canción de Emmet: http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=sLeuyddJ-y8**

**Canción de Edward: http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=3IdReKVAwKg**

**Canción de Jasper: http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=fGrvsw6bMP0 **


	16. Recuerdos, Proposición & Noticia

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Resumen: Cambar de ciudad indefinidamente, comenzar la universidad y enamorarme de Edward Cullen...-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿Del tío más egocéntrico, idiota y guapo que jamás haya visto? ¡Ni en broma!- (ExB Todos Humanos)**_

* * *

Cap. 16: Recuerdos, Proposición & Noticia

Han pasado ya dos años. Dos maravillosos años desde que Edward y yo volvimos a ser una pareja.

En estos dos años han pasado muchísimas cosas.

La primera, la Gran Boda de Alice Brandon.

**Flashback**

Todos estábamos pendiente de la entrada de la novia. Jasper parecía no poderse tranquilizar. Estaba en el altar mirando de un lado para otro, retorciéndose las manos… Estaba como nunca lo había visto, cuando de un momento a otro apareció Alice con su perfecto vestido blanco. Ella lo llamó "El vestido de la Señora Hale" nada más verlo empezó a saltar y a gritar "¡Es ese! ¡Ese es el vestido que debe llevar la señora Hale!". Jasper en cuanto la vio aparecer se quedó totalmente embobado con mi pequeña duende.

Rose y yo éramos las damas de honor, nuestros vestidos eran rosas muy bonitos. Edward y Jasper eran los acompañantes del novio. Esperamos expectantes la pregunta, hasta que al fin llegó.

-Alice Brandon ¿Quieres a Jasper Hale cómo tu futuro esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?- Dijo el cura mirando a una duendecillo vestida de blanco casi saltando en el altar.

-Si quiero- Dijo Alice mirando a Jasper quien estaba a punto de llorar. En ese momento comenzó otra tanda de llantos por parte de Rose y mía.

-Jasper Hale ¿Aceptas a Alice Brandon cómo tu legitima esposa, en las alegrías y en las tristezas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, durante todos los días de vuestra vida, hasta que la muerte os separe?- Volvió a preguntar el Cura esta vez mirando a Jasper.

-Si quiero- Contestó Jasper como si le hubieran liberado de un peso enorme.

-Pues lo que ha unido Dios, que no lo separe el hombre. Puedes besar a la novia- Terminó, después de casi 2 horas de ceremonia.

Jasper muy despacio se giró hacía Alice, quien lo miraba con los ojos cristalinos. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta posarle un dulce beso en los labios, para así dar por finalizada su ceremonia.

**Fin del Flashback**

Al año siguiente, Emmet le propuso matrimonio a Rose, quienes se casaron en Junio.

**Flashback**

La boda de Rose fue en un parque al aire libre. Una ceremonia corta pero preciosa. El vestido de Rose era perfecto para ella y llevaba el pelo en un recogido con tirabuzones. Las damas de honor íbamos de verde. Otra tanda de llantos se avecinó por parte de Alice y mía cuando el cura empezó con las preguntas.

-Rosalie Hale, ¿Aceptas a Emmet Cullen como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de vuestra vida?- Preguntó-

-Sí, acepto- Concluyó Rose muy serena mirando con una sonrisa a su Osito, como ella lo llamaba.

-Y usted Emmet Cullen, ¿Quiere a Rosalie Hale como esposa, para amarla y respetarla durante el resto de vuestra vida?-Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez a Emmet.

-Claro que si quiero-Dijo muy efusivo.

-Pues yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puede besarla- terminó al ver a Emmet dándole un beso muy apasionado delante de todos.

**Fin del Flashback**

Así concluyó las bodas de mis mejores amigas. Todas fueron muy románticas. Estuvieron geniales.

Y aquí estamos todos ahora, cenando como la gran familia que somos, para después dar la bienvenida a un nuevo año.

Al momento recordé a mis padres, Reneé y Charlie. Que ahora se encontraban en su segunda luna de miel en París. También recordé a Jacob, mi Jake, mi mejor amigo. Después de que terminamos tan malamente, después de un mes el vino a disculparse por todo lo que pensó, yo le dije que no importaba pero que no podía seguir con él pues había vuelto con Edward. Él se alegró mucho y me dijo que también había conocido a alguien, se llamaba Vanessa y le gustaba muchísimo. Yo me alegré por él, porque podría tener al amor de mi vida y a mi mejor amigo sin tener que sacar a ninguno de los dos de mi vida.

La cena como siempre pasó entre bromas y risas.

Cuando llegó la hora de prepararnos para tomarnos las doce uvas de la suerte Esme, Alice, Rose y yo fuimos cada una a por los cuencos y las copas para luego brindar con el cava.

Le dimos un cuenco a cada hombre y todos nos colocamos mirando la gran pantalla de plasma que había y que ahora mismo proyectaba el gran reloj.

Empezaron a sonar los cuartos y Emmet corriendo se metió una uva en la boca.

-Emmet Cullen sácate ahora mismo esa uva de la boca-Dijo Esme y todos reímos.

-Pero mama…-Intentó protestar Emmet.

-Caya Osito que ya empieza-Dijo Rose y todos nos preparamos para tomarnos las uvas e iniciar la cuenta atrás.

Ton. -Doce-

Ton. -Once-

Ton. -Diez-

Ton. -Nueve-

Ton. -Ocho-

Ton. -Siete-

Ton. -Seis-

Ton. -Cinco-

Ton. -Cuatro-

Ton. -Tres-

Ton. -Dos-

Ton. -Uno-

**Pov Narradora**

Cuando las campanadas cesaron todos los integrantes que había ahora en la sala pensaron en su deseo.

Deseo. Que toda mi familia sea feliz por siempre.-Pensó Esme mirando a cada uno.

Deseo. Que todos sean felices en su vida- Pensó Carlisle imitando el gesto de su esposa.

Deseo, que mi Rosee y yo tengamos un bebe pronto-Pensó el grandullón de Emmet mirando a Rose con devoción.

Deseo, que toda la familia tome bien la noticia-Pensó Rose mirando emocionada a todos los demás.

Deseo, que mi Jazz y yo no nos separemos nunca-Pensó Alice, sonriendo.

Deseo, que nos vaya bien a todos en nuestra nueva vida- Pensó Jasper mirando a todas las parejas del lugar.

Deseo, que Bella esté conmigo por siempre- Pensó Edward tomándole la mano a Bella.

Deseo… que no nos separemos nunca, ninguno de nosotros- Pensó Bella mirando a todos y pensando en sus padres y en Jake.

-¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!- Dijeron todos a la vez mientras Emmet tomaba la botella de cava para quitarle el tapón.

**POV Bella**

Vi como Emmet cogió la botella e intentaba abrirla pero no podía, en uno de los intentos presionó el tapón de corcho, y este salió disparado hacia la lámpara con tanta mala suerte que dio justo en la bombilla y esta explotó.

Pegamos un pequeño salto del susto al quedarnos en completa oscuridad.

-Emmet Cullen ¿Qué te tengo dicho sobre las botellas de cava?- Dijo Esme conteniendo una risita.

Los demás reímos con ganas recordando que todos los años cuando Emmet intentaba abrir la botella pasaba lo mismo, siempre rompía algo. El año pasado fue un jarrón, el anterior un cristal de la ventana y este la lámpara.

-Querida iré a por la de repuesto- Dijo Carlisle saliendo ya que al poco tiempo se encendió la luz de la habitación contigua y Carlisle apareció con una bombilla. Emmet la colocó y volvimos a tener luz en la sala, entonces brindamos por el nuevo año.

-Atención todos- Dijo Edward, quien se giró hacia mí y se arrodilló-Bella. Hemos pasado muchos momentos juntos. Algunos buenos y otros malos. Hemos sabido superar los obstáculos que nos han dificultado el camino y hemos seguido hacia delante, juntos, como una pareja. Nos hemos amado y querido como nadie se puede imaginar. Aún no entiendo cómo un ángel como tú pudo aparecer en mi vida y llenarla de alegría. Te amo, incluso más que el primer día. Por eso quiero que unamos nuestras vidas para no separarnos jamás. Isabella Marie Swan ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Dijo Edward pausado, con mucho sentimiento y yo lloraba, lloraba por todo lo que había dicho.

-Claro que si mi amor- Dije y el tomó mi mano para poner un perfecto anillo de oro blanco.

-Te amo- se puso en pie y me dio un dulce beso. Todos los demás aplaudieron y se acercaron a felicitarnos.

Alice le decía a Edward que había tardado demasiado y Emmet me decía que al fin oficialmente sería su hermanita. Esme y Carlisle nos desearon que fuéramos felices. Jasper y Rose también nos desearon que fuéramos muy felices.

-Por favor, ¿Me prestáis un minuto?-Dijo Rose que se veía muy nerviosa. Todos nos callamos y la miramos.-Bueno tengo algo que deciros, por favor Emmy siéntate- Dijo ella sonriéndole a su esposo.-bueno la cosa es que… Estoy embarazada, Emmy cariño vamos a ser padres- Rose lloraba de alegría.

Ella y Emmet estuvieron muchísimo tiempo buscando un bebe pero por problemas que tenía Rose no conseguía quedarse embarazada, ya estaba por darse por vencida y al fin se quedó en estado.

Emmet saltó y cogió a Rose en brazos dándole vueltas mientras reía y gritaba-Lo sabía mi pequeña, sabía que al fin tendríamos un bebe-

Cuando la soltó en el suelo todos nos acercamos a felicitar a la pareja.

Tenía el presentimiento de que este sería un buen año.

Al fin y al cabo solo acababa de empezar y ya teníamos una boda y un futuro pequeñajo en camino.

**

* * *

**

Hola!!

**Vale sí mátenme, no me merezco vivir, soy de lo peor. **

**Sé que dejé por muchísimo tiempo abandonado este Fic. Pero tengo mis razones. **

**Estuve de exámenes y trabajos hasta arriba, apenas tenía tiempo para escribir.**

**Espero que ustedes queridas lectoras me puedan perdonar y saber entender.**

**Apenas sacaba tiempo para revisar el correo y poderme leer de apoco vuestras historias.**

**Bueno otra cosa. Dentro de poco, me darán las notas. No son muy buenas… Bueno vale ¿A quién engaño? Son penosas. Voy a suspender muchísimas así que por si a mis padres les da por quitarme el PC aré una cosa para no dejar la historia parada. **

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré el viernes y el capítulo final el lunes ¿De acuerdo?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ya que me costó muchísimo hacerlo y espero que puedan perdonar el retraso y lo cortito que es. **

**P.D: Los vestidos de las bodas en mi profile**

**Me dejan Reviews ¿No?**

**Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo cap. **

**PussySweetCullen**


	17. La Boda

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Resumen: Cambar de ciudad indefinidamente, comenzar la universidad y enamorarme de Edward Cullen...-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿Del tío más egocéntrico, idiota y guapo que jamás haya visto? ¡Ni en broma!- (ExB Todos Humanos)**_

_**ATENCIÓN: Para que la ceremonia sea como yo la imaginé y para que ustedes os podáis hacer a una mejor idea, escuchad la canción que hay en este link a partir de mi señal. A demás el efecto de la canción crea un ambiente más romántico, o al menos ese es mi parecer. Bueno y aquí está el link: http:// www. youtube. Com /watch?v=8jymrH8fFh8 (Sin espacios)**_

_**Disfruten del capítulo.**_

* * *

Cap. 17: La Boda

Después de esa forma tan maravillosa de iniciar el año Edward y yo estuvimos hablando sobre la fecha del compromiso. Yo pensé y rogué a Edward porque ese día tan especial se celebrara el 20 de Junio. El mismo día en el que Edward cumplía años. Él estuvo de acuerdo solo porque quería que la fecha de la boda la escogiera yo mientras él escogiera el lugar para nuestra Luna de Miel.

Renné cuando se enteró se puso como loca y empezó con los preparativos para mi gran día. Yo dejé a Alice a cargo de todo ya que confiaba plenamente en ella.

Acordamos que sería en el gran jardín que había en la casa de los Cullen. Allí se celebraría la ceremonia y el banquete al atardecer. Colocaríamos una gran pista de baile (Todo a petición de Alice) para que nuestros invitados pudieran bailar. Edward me dijo que mientras se efectuara la ceremonia se escucharía una canción, pero no me quiso decir cuál. Sería una sorpresa. Por lo visto la idea de Edward fascinó tanto a Alice que decidió que él mismo tocaría la canción, lo grabarían en un CD y lo reproducirían durante la ceremonia.

Los meses pasaban volando. Los días y las semanas eran casi inexistentes para mí, y casi sin darme cuenta el día más esperado de toda mi vida había llegado.

Las damas de honor serían Alice y Rose, a quién ya se le notaba su pancita en la que tenía a un hermoso bebe formándose. Sus vestidos serían de color verde clarito. Sus vestidos eran de una tela vaporosa, en caída hasta el suelo, Son una especie de cinturón verde un poco más oscuro de bajo del escote que era de forma de corazón y con unos tirantes muy finos cogidos al cuello.

Mi vestido era realmente hermoso, lo había diseñado Alice a partir de unos detalles que yo le dije. Era blanco, muy sencillo, realmente precioso. Era ceñido por todo el tronco y a la altura del muslo se abría un poco. La tela parecía como bordada, además tenía un detalle en la cadera que era lo que más me gustó. Era el escudo de la familia Cullen. Ese broche era el que parecía agarrar la cola del vestido. Era amarrado al cuello con una tira que tenía forma de trenza y su escote era recto.

Alice invitó a casi toda la cuidad. A amigos lejanos y cercanos, a familiares, conocidos, compañeros de universidad, de trabajo etc. etc. En fin así era Alice, siempre tan exagerada.

Estuve casi toda la mañana en una especie de spa improvisado que se formó en nuestro apartamento. Allí había unas muchachas para darme un masaje, otra para hacerme la manicura y pedicura, un hombre para peinarme, otro para maquillarme, pero claro todos trabajaban bajo la supervisión de Alice que se encargaba de mi vestido y maquillaje y Rose quien se encaraba de mi peinado.

Ellas eran como decían que querían casa cosa y yo como fiel amiga que era me dejaba guiar por ellas, confiaba ciegamente en sus gustos y sabía que estaría bien. Peor no me podrían dejar… ¿O sí? Ahí empecé a hiperventilar.

-¿Alice? ¿Rose?- Dije pero no me oían.-Alice-Volví a intentar-¡ALICE!-Grité, no pude contenerme. La duendecillo se giró y me miró, luego me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Bells, eh, tranquila ¿vale?, todo va a salir bien, él va a estar ahí, y vas a ser mi cuñada para toda la eternidad-Dijo Alice sonriéndome. Yo le sonreí.

-Gracias, me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa.- Dije con mis mejillas totalmente encendidas.

La tarde pasó rapidísima y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en el mercedes de Carlisle rumbo a mi boda.

-Bells repasemos el plan una vez más-Dijo Alice como si envés de a una boda fuéramos a robar un banco-Salgo yo primero, Rose espera 10 segundos y sale detrás de mí y tu esperas 15 segundos y sales detrás de Rose ¿¿Entendido equipo??-Dijo Alice muy emocionada.

-Entendido capitana- Dijimos Rose y yo al unisono.

-Bueno Bells llegamos- Dijo mi papá abriéndome la puerta y ayudándome a salir del coche.

-Respira- Dijo Alice.

-¡¡Bella respira!!- Gritó Rose y yo solté todo el aire que había acumulado.

La entrada estaba hermosa, toda llena de rosas blancas, con luces y todo, simplemente magnifico.

Entramos en la sala y Alice y Rose me dieron un gran abrazo.

-Te queremos Bells. Ya es la hora- Dijo Alice

En eso salió Alice con sus andares de bailarina y a los 10 segundos exactos partió Rose.

Mi papá me agarró del brazo y entonces…

Sonó. Se escuchó mi señal de salida.

Yo caminé lento, respirando en cada paso. Como me dijeron las chicas y al mirar al frente allí estaba él. Mi amor, mi cielo, mi vida, mi todo. Estaba esperándome con su magnífica sonrisa, me esperaba solo a mí, porque a partir de hoy, me pertenecería. Cuando llegamos a su lado Charlie me agarró la mano y la de Edward, como señal de que me entregaba a él.

-Edward, cuídamela como si tu vida dependiera de ello- Dijo Charlie muy serio.

-Charlie, mi única razón en la vida es cuidarla y hacerla feliz- Dijo Edward mirando a Charlie con una sonrisa.

Entonces nos giramos y el cura empezó a hablar. **(Dadle al Play para la canción)**

-Querido hermanos, estamos hoy aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a Edward e Isabella…- Dejé de escuchar lo que decía cuando una maravillosa canción que conocía muy bien empezó a sonar.

Era mi nana, la que Edward me escribió. Era mi canción y sería la canción que sonaría durante toda la ceremonia. Una lágrima se derramó de mis ojos.

-Ahora Edward e Isabella dirán algunas palabras.- Dijo el cura ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Palabras? ¡Pero si no preparé ni pensé nada! Bueno Bella tranquila, respira, tu di lo que te salga del corazón.

-Isabella, mi Bella. Sabes que te amo porque te lo he dicho mil veces, pero esta vez será especial y será la que más valga de todas. Esta vez te la digo delante de Dios al que juraré amor eterno hacia ti. Sabes que nuestro amor no tendrá final feliz, porque simplemente no termina. Te amo, y Dios está de testigo que mi amor es el más puro y sincero.-Dijo Edward y yo derramé algunas lágrimas ante sus palabras.

-Edward, Yo te amo, siempre ha sido así y siempre será así. Siempre te ha pertenecido mi corazón, desde ese primer día en el que te vi. Siempre serás para mi, mi primer y único amor, el amor más puro y sincero que yo pueda sentir. Mi vida sin ti no tendría sentido por eso estoy hoy aquí, para jurarte amor eterno y pertenecerte siempre.- Dije, no me había quedado muy bien pero era lo que sentía.

-y ahora. Edward Cullen ¿Aceptas a Isabella en la salud y la enfermedad, la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?- Dijo y yo miré a Edward.

-Sí, acepto- Dijo Edward deslizando la sortija de boda por mi dedo.

-Y tu Isabella Swan ¿Aceptas a Edward para serle fiel, respetarlo y amarlo por el resto de sus vidas?- Dijo

-Sí, acepto- Dije repitiendo el proceso que hizo Edward.

-Lo que a unido Dios que no lo separe el hombre. Yo os declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- sentenció nuestro cura y Edward giró para mirarme y dedicarme una sonrisa fabulosa.

Se acercó a mí lentamente y depositó un suave beso en mis labios. Empezaron los vítores y la lluvia de pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas.

-Ya eres mía por siempre- Susurró Edward en mi oído.

-Siempre lo he sido- Dije yo acariciándole la cara.

Empezamos con la celebración y yo bailé con todos y cada uno de los miembros de mi familia. Todos felicitándome y deseándome que fuéramos muy felices juntos, a lo que yo contestaba que ya lo éramos.

Llegó el baile de los recién casados antes de partir, o al menos así lo llamó Alice.

Edward se acercó a mí y me agarró por la cintura. Empezamos a bailar.

-¿Lista para comenzar nuestra Luna de Miel?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-Claro pero aún no me dices donde vamos.- Dije mirándolo y el solo me sonreía.

-Es una sorpresa- Dijo.

-Lo sé pero no me gustan las sorpresas y tú lo sabes- Dije frunciendo el ceño. Él solo rió.

-Bells vamos tienes que cambiarte para salir- Dijo Alice arrastrándome hacía el baño para cambiarme de vestido.

Me puse un vestido azul eléctrico, un poco por encima de las rodillas. Era precioso y además no llamaba mucho la atención de todos los demás.

-Bells hija mía se muy feliz- Dijeron Charlie y Renné con los ojos llorosos. Yo abracé a mi papa y lloramos juntos.

-Bella hermanita cuidado con lo que hace ¡eh!-Dijo Emmet riendo y abrazándome haciéndome sonrojar.

Fui abrazándolos uno por uno hasta que fue la hora de partir y me subí en un coche, decorado con cintas y lazos blancos, junto con Edward partiendo hacia el aeropuerto.

-Te amo mi ángel- Dijo Edward para después besarme.

-Te amo mi vida- Dije yo volviéndolo a besar.

Miré por la ventanilla y se veía el aeropuerto cerca.

Este sería el principio de mi vida junto a Edward como marido y mujer.

Edward e Isabella Cullen. Reí para mis adentros.

-Te amo- volví a susurrar- Siempre lo haré.

**

* * *

**

Holaa!!

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.**

**Bueno solo me atrasé un día pero miren que buena soy que estoy actualizando y son pasadas las tres de la madrugada. xD**

**Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad, a mi no me gustó nada como me quedó. Escribí este capítulo unas cuantas de veces pero ninguna me gustaba y para no hacerlas esperar más decidí subir este.**

**¿Me dirán que les pareció no? **

**Los vestidos están en mi profile por si queréis verlos.**

**La verdad cuando tengo que buscar ropa para un capítulo siempre me atraso más porque tardo muchísimo en encontrar el vestido perfecto. Soy algo rara para los gustos de la moda xD**

**Bueno… no sé si se me olvida decir algo o no =S Tengo la cabeza a las tres de la tarde.**

**Agradecer por los Reviews y las alertas ^^ Sois geniales.**

**¿Me dejáis Reviews no? Gracias por adelantado =)**

**No leemos en el próximo capítulo. Cuídense**

**PussySweetCullen**


	18. Epilogo: Familias

_**Disclaimers: los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Resumen: Cambar de ciudad indefinidamente, comenzar la universidad y enamorarme de Edward Cullen...-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿Del tío más egocéntrico, idiota y guapo que jamás haya visto? ¡Ni en broma!- (ExB Todos Humanos)**_

* * *

Cap. 18: Epilogo: Familias

Desde el día de la boda había pasado ya un año. Hacía un año casada con mi Edward, aún recuerdo nuestro viaje de luna de miel. Fue en una isla cerca de Rio de Janeiro, Brasil.

Era una pequeñísima isla llamada Isla Esme. Sí, era propiedad de Esme la madre de Edward, fue el regalo de Carlisle por su 25 aniversario. ¿Quién en su sano juicio regalaría una isla? Bueno estaba desierta solo tenía una mansión parecida a la casa de los Cullen.

Edward se la pidió prestada a Esme y esta por supuesto se la dejó encantada diciendo que podíamos quedarnos todo el tiempo que quisiéramos.

Era magnifico. El agua era totalmente transparente y por la noche la Luna se reflejaba en ella haciéndolo un lugar mágico.

Edward y yo permanecimos allí 15 días, disfrutando al máximo el uno del otro.

Cuando volvimos a casa al mes y medio Rose dio a luz a un pequeño precioso. Lo llamaron Kellan tenía los ojos del color de Rose y el pelo de Emmet.

Alice a los pocos meses nos dio también la buena noticia de que estaba esperando un bebé. Todos nos pusimos muy contentos, aunque nos cogió por sorpresa ya que no sabíamos que quisieran tener un hijo tan pronto. Ahora está de 5 meses y se ve tan tierna con su menudita figura y su pancita sobresaliéndole. Pero ni por eso pierde su hiperactividad, si fuera así no estaría peinándome y maquillándome para mi cena con Edward.

Habíamos acordado cenar en un restaurante italiano y luego pasear por el parque. Yo tenía algo importante que decirle, algo muy importante. Sonreí al ver mi figura vestida en un lindo vestido negro, que tenía solo un tirante en uno de los hombros, llegaba hasta unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla. Luego llevaba unos zapatos de tacón color crema o beige, no sé tampoco es que me interese mucho. Sí Alice me escuchara me mataría seguro. Sonreí. Me veía realmente bien, tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta hecha por mi propio pelo y mi maquillaje era de lo más natural, combinaba marrón y algo de negro.

Al llegar a la sala Edward me esperaba.

-Come stai amore?- _(¿Cómo estás amor?) _Dijo en un perfecto italiano

-Molto bene, e voi?- _(Muy bien, ¿Y tú?) _Dije yo en un italiano penoso

-Molto bene- Dijo el sonriendo y encaminándose hacía el volvo para abrirme la puerta. Yo subí con una sonrisa.

-Si guarda stasera bella_-(Estás preciosa esta noche)_ Dijo él para luego darme un corto beso en los labios

-Grazie, lo sei anche tu-_(Gracias, tú también lo estás)_ Contesté cuando se apartó y encaminó el coche hacia el restaurante

Cuando llegamos al poco tiempo y nos dieron una mesa en una zona privada donde no había mucha gente. Después de conversar y cenar llegó la hora de brindar

-Por ti- Dijo él alzando su copa un poco en mi dirección.

-Por ti-Dije yo sonriendo y brindé con él. Después de un rato Edward pagó la cuenta y empezamos a pasear por un parque que se encontraba cerca. Llegó la hora de darle mi noticia.

-Edward, tengo que decirte algo- dije caminando cogida de su mano.

-Pues dime amore mio- Dijo el mirándome.

-Yo… yo… creo… -Balbuceé y él me sonrió así que lo dije todo en una bocanada de aire-Creo que estoy embarazada-Dije y por la mirada que me dio supe que no me había entendido.-Digo… que creo que estoy embarazada, llevo una semana de retraso así que no sé-Dije mirando al suelo.

-mi amor eso es estupendo-Dijo Edward alzándome y abrazándome-Te amo y me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo al escuchar eso- Dijo él para luego besarme y yo suspiré aliviada.

-Dios, pensé que podía ser que no quisieras- Dije con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Cómo no voy a querer al fruto de nuestro amor?-Dijo el sonriéndome y yo sonreí y juro que pensé que me derretiría por sus palabras.

-Ahora solo nos quedan los demás pero para eso, antes me gustaría estar totalmente segura ¿Vale?- Pregunté mirándolo y el solo sonrió y asintió.

Estuvimos paseando por un buen rato por el parque. Era precioso, tenía flores de todo tipo. Hacía un poco de aire y me estremecí por ello pero Edward tan caballeroso como siempre se quitó su chaqueta y me la puso. Yo me quedé mirándolo cuando nos sentamos en un banquito. ¿Cómo es posible que después de tanto tiempo lo quiera igual o más? Lo dije y lo seguiré diciendo hasta mi último soplo de vida. Amo a Edward Cullen.

-Te amo mi Bella-Dijo Edward como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento y yo me sonrojé de solo pensarlo.

-Yo también te amo Mi Edward- Respondí sonriendo, el se inclinó un poco hacía mí y me besó, al principio fue un beso dulce y tierno, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso pasional.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward me despertó trayéndome el desayuno a la cama y junto en la mesita de noche descansaba un predicto para saber si estaba realmente embarazada o no.

Desayunamos sentados en la cama, sonriendo como bobos y después me hice la prueba.

-Edwaaard- Dije alargando la "a"-ven, rápido, no soy capaz de mirarlo.-Dije con los ojos cerrados y con el predicto en la mano. La puerta se abrió y algo me lo quitó de las manos. Luego, no se escuchó nada más.- ¿Edward? ¿Estás ahí?- abrí un ojo y lo vi mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara y sin moverse.

-Felicidades querida mía, vamos a ser papás- Sonrió para luego levantarme y acunarme contra su pecho. Yo no podía reaccionar. Iba a tener un bebe, un bebe de Edward, mi Edward.-Bella…- sonó preocupado y lo miré confundida, hace un minuto estaba feliz.-Si no quieres tenerlo lo comprenderé, eres joven aun, si quieres puedes… bueno, podemos esperar más, hasta que te sientas preparada- Dijo mirándome como algo apenado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo no quiera tener a mi bebe, NUESTRO bebe?- Dije recalcando la palabra nuestro.-No pienso deshacerme de él.- dije acariciándome el vientre.

-Me alegra oír eso.- Dijo Edward sonriendo para luego besarme.

Esme había preparado una cena para esa noche en casa de los Cullen.

Pasamos la cena entre risas con los relatos de Emmet. Nos contó detalle por detalle lo que le ocurrió cuando cambió por primera vez al pequeño Kel. El grandullón aunque tuviera ya una familia seguía siendo el mismo niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto.

Cuando terminamos fuimos todos a la salita como solíamos hacer para ver alguna película todos juntos. Antes de que empezara Edward se puso frente a la pantalla mirando a todos y al llegar a mi me sonrió.

-Querida familia quiero anunciaros algo- Dijo y Emmet rió escandalosamente. Yo me puse en pie fui a su lado.

-Eddie que estás hablando con nosotros, déjate de formalidades- Dijo Emmet riendo aún.

-Bueno lo que os quería decir es que Bella está embarazada.- Dijo sonriendo pasándome un brazo por encima de los hombros.

Alice saltó de su asiento para abrazarme fuertemente al igual que todos los demás.

Después de las felicitaciones y alguna que otra lágrima por parte de las mujeres, yo incluida, pasamos a ver la película.

No le presté mucha atención. Me puse a mirar a cada uno de los que estábamos allí, recordándolo todo, viendo como crecía la familia y como seguíamos todos unidos.

Podía ser la mejor familia que yo hubiera querido para mi bebe. Los Cullen, Swan y Hale.

Todos unidos siempre, como una verdadera familia.

.

Fin

.

**

* * *

**

Holaa!!

**Bueno lo primero de todo LO SIENTO. Sé que no tengo perdón más de dos meses para terminar esta historia pero tengo mis motivos.**

**Entre los exámenes, los castigos y tal no pude escribir y si a eso le sumamos un cambio de compañía telefónica pues tenemos aquí la respuesta a mi tardanza.**

**Espero no haberos decepcionado con el final. Y espero que os haya gustado. La verdad no sabía cómo terminarla así que me decidí por este final.**

**Creo que solo me queda dar las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por su paciencia y por haber estado ahí leyendo mi historia. Junto con sus Reviews, todas las alertas de favoritos, todas sus críticas, tanto buenas como malas.**

**Así que ya sabéis si queréis dejarme el último Review de esta historia os lo agradecería ^.^**

**Con esto me despido, nos leemos por mi otra historia. **

**Internado amanecer.-**** http: // www. fanfiction. net /s/5416575 /1/ Internado_Amanecer (sin espacios)**

**Besos y gracias otra vez. **

**PussySweetCullen**


End file.
